Shugo Chara!: Time
by xxxjetgirlxxx
Summary: I was once asked this: "Are you sure you wish to change the time-line? Because you could lose everything you love..." I gave my friend a serious look and said: "Changing the past is the worst mistake I've ever made. Going back now to fix it all would be the right thing to do." -Book 2 of Shugo Chara!: Dreams- ON HOLD OR DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New Beginninng

A/N: Hello and welcome! This is book 2 from Shugo Chara!: Dreams! Here's the thing, after I finished book 1, one of my good reviewers told me that I should do a book 2. At first, I told the reviewer no, but after a while of thinking about it… I thought since I'm so good with adding parts from retells that maybe it won't be so hard as I thought to do a story that isn't a retell! I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as you did with book 1. I plan on a lot of stuff happening in here. Also I got the main plot idea from playing Final Fantasy 13-2 so it would help me make a lot of parts happen! Of course its not going to be like Final Fantasy 13-2 so be happy! Also I'm going to add profile info's about the new and old characters in A/N's only so it wouldn't mess up the story. If you guys have any good ideas if I ever get writers block, then feel free to review it to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and their role in the story.

ENJOY GUYS!

Chapter 1: A Whole New Beginning.

_Light…_

_Darkness…_

_Time…_

_Space…_

_What would you do with it?_

_For power?_

_For money?_

_What would you wish for?_

Many voices enter his mind. The voices were just too much for him to handle. Something wasn't right. He felt he wasn't right deep inside his heart. So many voices…

"_So many voices…"_

Opening his eyes, he saw a glowing bright and gold light in front of his form.

"_What is… That?"_

He soon found himself going right trowds the light and the light grew so bright, he scream in pain because of the light burning his eyes.

"…Ka."

"_Who is that…?"_

"Sos…"

"_Wait… That voice…!"_

"Sosuke, wake up right now young man!"

Eyes shot open fast, the young boy name Sosuke, looks up at a taller and older woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and white skin. He frowns at the older woman before getting up on his bed.

"About time Sosuke! I was starting to think you were never going to get up."

The boy looks away with his frown.

"I know, I know."

Just then two hands were place onto his face, forcing him to look over. The older woman smiles.

"It's another day of school."

"But mom-!"

"No buts. Your father would be upset if you didn't show up to school today."

He glares at the older woman.

"But it's only picture day!"

She glares back at him.

"And it's important! If we find out you skip school today, we're grounding you."

I frown again. Mom always forces me to go to school… I hate it when she does that.

"Fine, I'll get ready. Just get out of my room."

She smiles back at me before walking out and closing the door. I then got out of bed and lock the door with a sigh. Soon I've got myself ready for school and took a look at myself in the mirror.

My name is Sosuke Hotori and I'm the son and first born of Tira and Tadase Hotori in Japan.

I remember that my mother once told me that she is born in another country call America, that's on the other side of the world. Her parents love to see the world and end up in a car crash. From there, after finally getting out of the orphanage she was place in, she move to Japan where she could pay just enough money for her first apartment and get herself a job but later on she got adopted by the Yuiki family… Every time she tells me about what she learns in her days, I feel like… She isn't telling me _everything_.

My dad, Tadase, I found out last year that he younger then mom- by a couple of years! How did they even come to fall in love in the first place? That is something I have to find out soon… Anyways my dad is born and raise in Japan all his life. His family owns this huge house so I always wonder if grandma and grandpa are rich or they just hit the jack bot of money… Even after all of this info I got from mom and dad, I still don't know where or how they met…

"Sosuke!"

My mom calls out from the floor below. I sigh before heading down and entering the kitchen where I found my mom, dad, and baby sister at. Dad turns over to see me entering the room and smiles.

"Morning son."

"Morning…"

I sat down and waited for mom to finish cooking breakfast. When she turns around to see what I was wearing, she made a look of… Horror?

"What are you wearing?"

She snaps, getting me and dad to jump at this while my baby sister, Ino, laughs at our actions. Dad and I then look at my outfit for today.

I was only wearing a short sleeve, white button top with a dark green tied, mostly because green is one of my school's colors. My pants are black, long and a little baggy looking with no belt to help it from being baggy. I was going to wear my black school shoes too. My skin is white and my hair is brown like my moms and the style kind of looks like dads but not very much… Also I have dad's eye color.

"I can't wear this?"

I ask mom, who shook her head no while trying to calm down. Dad always said she had a… Anger problem when he first met her… Another thing as too what info I need to get my hands onto.

"No… You can't go to school with just that- you need a vest!"

She answers, getting dad to look at her while I made a look of degust. I hate it when mom makes me wear those weird looking vests! I don't know how dad likes those things so much! I don't get it! Every one always says I look like my dad because of the same color eye and my hair style- though it's not even close, but once they get to know me they say I act like mom! I watch as mom went to put the food on the table and then went up to my room to get one of my annoying vests. I made a look of crying help to dad who made a sorry smile and shrug his shoulders.

"You know your mother. She wants you to look nice for special days."

I cross my arms with a pout.

"Why didn't you try talking to her about wearing whatever I want on all special days?"

Dad put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't give me that, Sosuke! You're lucky I was able to get her to let you pick whatever you want on normal days."

I look away as dad chuckles a little. Soon mom came running back down with a warm smile… And one of those vests I hate so much.

"Here you go. Remember to put it on when you get your picture taken."

I frown at mom. Mom's hair style is in a Japanese bun with her long bangs left alone. Her outfit is light purple tank top with a small bird cage necklace. Her pants baggy and grey. Her shoes are white and black. Her work clothes is a light grey work suit outfit with a skirt, high heel work shoes, and blue top under the jacket part of the suit.

I made another face of degust. I know she's just trying to make a fool out of me. I took it anyways and put it on the back of the leaning part of the chair and begin to get some breakfast as dad sits down and gets some for himself as well. Mom then went to get a pancake and start cutting it into small pieces before letting Ino eat some. I took a look at everyone before taking my first bite.

Later…

Walking down the side walk to school, Sosuke slowly lost in thought about the morning things that happen so far. He was thinking about that dream he had. He had the same dream for only a few weeks but it's now starting to bother him to the point where he wants to find out why he having the same dream over and over again. Just then a hand was place on his shoulder, causing him to jump and turn around to punch the person but the person graphs his fist and glares at him.

"That's the greeting I get for trying to get you out of wonder land?"

A boy's voice spoke, making Sosuke's eyes go wide when he realize whom, he almost hit.

"Oh crap! Sorry, Shin!"

Sosuke said in a panic, hoping his friend would forgive him. Shin sighs before smiling at his best friend.

"It's all right. You were in deep thought."

Sosuke sighs in relief before the two starts to walk to school together.

Shin Fujisaki… One of my first and most awesome best friend I ever have! I mean do I have other great best friends but their not as awesome as Shin in my opinion. Shin has a twin sister who… Well, I don't know why but I always seem to be happy around her… Anyways, Shin and his little sister are 13 but I'm only older by a few months. He has black long hair- I don't know why he has really long hair, light brown eyes, white skin, and is a bit taller then me. He wears a white short sleeves bottom school shirt with a vest over it. His pants are dark brown and short with black shoes.

"So I'm guessing your mom force you to wear that vest huh?"

Shin commented, seeing my face turn into degust.

"Look who's talking! You're wearing one too, ya know!"

"At least I'm proud to accept such fine clothes."

"Fine clothes…? You call a vest fine clothes? Pfft!"

Shin rolls his eyes with a smirk before turning his head to whisper something. I made a face at this. What is he doing?

"Shin?"

I question him, getting my best friend to look over and stare at me in reply. His eyes then went wide out of no where and begin to panic.

"Oh it's nothing! Come on, were going to be late for school!"

He started, already getting a head start by running. I stare back at his running form before taking out my cell phone and look at the time.

"But it's only 7:34 AM…"

I whisper before looking back up to see Shin already turning the corner. I sigh before catching up to him.

"Hey, wait!"

I call out and soon catch up to him on the school grounds. We both catch our breaths before Shin stood up with a wide smile, looking at the school building in front of them.

"I love this place. I feel like there's a magic feeling around it."

I look up at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

He looks over to me with one of his smirks again.

"If you could see the magic then maybe you'll understand what I meant. Come on, we better get going."

He answers, now walking off to the entrance of the building. I blink a few times in more confusion before rolling my eyes and following right behind him. Right when I was about to enter the building where Shin just entered, someone came out of no where and push me to the ground. Lucky me I didn't hit the stairs. I look up to see some girl with… Pink hair? I watch her in shock as she enters the building without a care. And she didn't even look back to say sorry or help me up!

"Jerk…"

I mutter under my breath before getting up and running inside the building to see if she was near by but she already disappear! Soon I turn my head to see Shin was waiting for me before walking off ahead to our home room. I follow right behind him and soon the two of us made it to our home room number: 137, and sat down. Some kids were already here, talking about something I wasn't in any interest of and begin to think in though when I heard a battle cry behind me.

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

A young boy shouted and tackles me from my seat to the floor. Shin looks over to see who did it before laughing out loud.

"Nice one, Toby!"

Shin continues to laugh as the boy, Toby, and I get up. Toby smiles at my best friend before looking over to greet me hello when I gave him a death glare. Toby begins to back up in worry but it was too late when I graph the caller of his shirt and was about to hit him when the teacher came in, causing me to stop and let him go. Toby quickly runs to his seat in the back of the room as the teacher gives me a warning glare before starting roll call. I turn over to look at Toby with another glare. Toby sunk into his chair with a tiny smile back at me.

Toby Sanjo… He's a good friend of mine but other then that he's a pain in my butt! He acts like a little brother out of all my friends and always calls me big brother for some odd reason… That and he's my cousin by my mom's side of the family. Dude's only 10 years old and all the home room classes take many different grades; it all depends on how well their reading and math skills are. Whenever I ask mom why he's so smart, she always replies with this:

"_It's because he has the smarts from his father."_

I hate it when she only answers with that sentence… Uncle Kairi doesn't act like a super smart guy every time I come over to visit with mom, dad, and Ino. He's always being playful to me and Ino, but always acts like an adult to mom and dad. Weird guy…

Anyways Toby has short light brown hair with short bangs, gold brown color eyes, white skin, and is wearing a long black sleeves school jacket with a white short sleeves under it. His black pants are short and dark brown school shoes. He always wears random and odd looking hats. Today he is wearing an anime dog hat with the ears and everything.

"Hotori, Sosuke."

I blink a few times, looking up from the desk to see my home room teacher calling my name for roll call. He stares at me, waiting for me to answer back. I raise my hand up and spoke:

"Here…"

A/N: Sorry for the slow and boring chapter… The first chapters are mostly boring. Also the vests, will there are many kinds of them… There's jacket vests, and normal/formal wearing over shirts vests if I remember right.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprised

A/N: INFO: Name: Hotori, Sosuke. -Look up Ponyo the movie if you don't know how to say 'Sosuke' right, and no it's not Sasuke from Naruto or any other animes…-

Age: 13.

Story: Having to be like a thoughtful and sneaky type person, Sosuke always wants to know secrets because his mother and father keep some unknown and dark secrets from him so he thinks everyone has some kind of a secret. Of course he won't force anyone to tell because he has a kind heart and is very caring like his father is but he's mostly like his mother. If something doesn't go right there's hell to pay. One day, Sosuke will make a mistake of going into someone's secrets…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Surprise.

"_Smile for the camera!"_

I didn't smile as the picture lady took the picture of me. Why would I smile? I hate smiling just as much as I hate this vest…

"Next."

The woman spoke with a disappointing face at me because I didn't smile so I just started walking on out the door to catch up with Shin, who's already waiting in the lunch room, when I walk by someone.

"Sosuke!"

I stop in my tracks, turning around slowly to see none other then…

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi giggles lightly at my response while I form a blush and turn around quickly.

Haruhi Fujisaki. AKA: Shin's twin little sister. She's… I don't know what to say about her… She's so beautiful…

Haruhi has long black hair but unlike her brother, her hair is curly and wavy like. She has the same brown eyes, skin, and height like her brother as well. Her hair style is in a high pony tail with a flower hair pin her mother gave her when she was a little girl. She wears a white short sleeve bottom school shirt with a green neck tie. Her skirt is also green and she wears white long pants shocking and light brown school shoes. In case you didn't noticed by now, the school colors are green and white.

"Did you already get your picture?"

She asks, so I look over to reply when I saw her smile and it made me blush more.

"Um, yeah!"

I answer with a gulp. Haruhi frowns before forming a tiny smile.

"Will I can't wait to see it."

I nod my head quickly before smiling wide at her.

"I'm sure yours is way better then mine! I can't wait to see yours!"

She giggles again.

"Will I hope I'll see you again. Goodbye for now, Sosuke."

Haruhi then made the most beautiful smile and it made my heart raced. She then went inside to take her picture while I dream of myself of me and her but then realizes what I was thinking and shook my head out of that thought.

"I… Better go find Shin."

I thought before running off to the lunch room. By the time I got there, my blush went away and I already found Shin, sitting at our lunch table. But when I walk over to him, he was talking to no body!

"Are you sure-?"

"Shin?"

I cut him off, making Shin stare at me with wide eyes.

"Um… You okay?"

I made a look of worry to him. He continues to stare before smiling at me.

"Sorry about that… I, err, needed to talk out loud sometimes. I'm fine!"

He seemed to panic a little, I noticed. But other then that, I believed him anyways and sat down.

"What's up? How was your picture?"

"I guess its okay… Though I don't know if it's good enough for mom."

Shin puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You wore the vest during it, right?"

I nod my head, yes.

"Then you should be okay."

I shook my head no at him.

"I didn't smile."

Shin then makes a face at me.

Later During The Beginning Of Class…

I sat down next to my friends, Shin, Haruhi, and Toby in history class.

"Hey guys, did you hear?"

Toby started, getting the three of us to look over.

"What?"

"We didn't hear any new."

Shin and Haruhi reply. Toby then smiles wider.

"There's a new student in the building!"

"A new student?"

I said in surprised. There hasn't been a new student in a while since we started school…

"Yeah! I hear it's a girl with pink hair and amazing dark blue eyes!"

Haruhi made a look of horror.

"Dark blue and pink don't go together well."

Shin rolls his eyes at his sister's comment. Before he or anyone else could say another word, someone open the door. We thought it was our teacher but it turns out to be… The girl with pink hair and dark blue eyes?

"And speak of the devil…"

Shin comments, getting Toby to laugh. I stare at the girl with wide eyes.

"She's… She's the one that push me to the ground this morning!"

I whisper, but the others heard it anyways and stare at the girl.

Like we just said before, the girl has long pink hair that went down below her ears. Her hair style is in a side but high pony tail and her bangs cover parts of her face. Her eyes are a dark and beautiful blue and she has white skin. Her outfit is light brown jacket that doesn't look like it's from the school store, with a white short sleeve school top. A dark green tie with clip-on-pins, and pen drawings on it. Her skirt is green and has a black belt on with a silver chain hanging from it. Her stockings are long and white and she wears black school shoes.

I soon notice the whole class was staring at her until she gives us all a glare and we all look away fast. She glares at each person before looking at me last. I felt eyes on me so I turn around to make eye contract with her until she broke it away as the teacher came walking into the room.

"Good afternoon class."

Our history teacher greeted us so we greet him back.

"Good after noon Mr. Nikaidou."

"Alright class, I see you already met our newest class mate."

He starts, but then almost falls down when his desk saves him. We watch in silence as he puts all of his paper work onto the table before smiling at us all. He then looks over to the new girl and waves his hand for her to come over. She hesitated before walking over and made an annoyed face.

"Class this is our newest student, Xion. Tell us about yourself."

He said so all eyes went onto this Xion girl again. She stares at all of us before crossing her arms.

"My name is Xion Tuskiyomi. I'm 12 years old and I just moved here from Europe last week."

We waited to see if she was going to say anything else but she then said this:

"That's all."

We all made faces. That's all? Now I'm really wondering why she moved here… Why do I always want to get into personal things? Mr. Nikaidou nods at her and then looks around for a seat for her and just happens to point the spot right next to me.

"You can sit over there next to Mr. Hotori."

Xion made a look of surprised before rolling her eyes while I frown. Great, the already new bully had to sit next to me… Once she sat down, we begin class. After working on some problems in my history book, I couldn't help but noticed that Xion wasn't writing anymore and was looking into her school bag. I wanted to peek over so bad but I held it back- so in stead, I begin to talk to her. Try to get to know her.

"So um, Xion…"

Xion stops what she was doing and looks over to me from the corner of her eye.

"I haven't greeted you since you got here."

I started, seeing her go back to looking into her school bag so I took this as a sign to continue.

"I am Hotori, Sosuke. And if you um, want, I and my friends could show you around the schoo-!"

She cuts me off while still continuing to look in her bag until she found whatever it was; she was looking for and looks at me from the corner of her eye again.

"I don't need a tour. I already had one before I came to my homeroom class. Do me a favor and shut up."

I felt hurt and empty. No one said those words to me before… No one! I didn't know how to react so I frown deeply and look back down at my school work. Shin, Haruhi, and Toby heard her though so they either made disapproving looks or made fists. Maybe it was best if I didn't say anything in the first place…

Later...

"_Freedom!"_

Toby cried with joy while I and all of my friends walk out of the school building as the rest of the kids in the school building. School was finally over for the day and I felt free as I took the vest off of me and put it into my school bag.

"And what wonderful weather outside too."

Haruhi commented as she looks up at the blue sky with a warm smile. I was still frowning about earlier though…

"Sosuke, you okay?"

I look up at Shin with an even deeper frown.

"I just wish she didn't have to be so rude to me. I was just being nice to her…"

Shin wraps an arm around me with a smirk.

"Don't worry about her, man. You'll only see her during school. It's not like you'll see her any where else."

Toby then looks over to us with a frown.

"Don't jinx it, Shin!"

Haruhi nods her head in agreeing.

"If you continue to jinx it, he'll end up seeing her everywhere."

I made a face while Shin raises an eyebrow.

"I don't believe that jinxing crap, guys."

Just then a car for Toby started to honk and we all walk over as the side window rolls down to show Aunt Yaya there, smiling wide at us.

"Hi Aunt Yaya…"

"Mommy!"

Toby came running into the car and gave his mother a huge hug. She laughs at this while I made a sigh. Aunt Yaya is always like this… Happy but…

"I got something for you, my little baby-boo!"

Yaya sings before taking out… A toy car?

"OMG, thanks so much, mommy!"

But she acts like a child sometimes! We made faces while watching the two.

Yaya Sanjo is my aunt and Toby got his child like style from her. Mom once told me that Yaya sometimes never changes… And she hasn't change yet.

She has light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and white skin. Her hair style is short but has two small butterfly hair pins to keep her short bangs out of her face. Her top is a short sleeve yellow color top and has a light purple jacket tied around her waist. Her pants are short and light grey and she wears white shoes.

"I'll see you guys later!"

Toby said, closing the door to buckle up. We wave our goodbyes as they leave the school grounds. The three of us then walk on home together until we stood in front of Shin's and Haruhi's house. The twins turn to me.

"We'll be seeing you soon. Goodbye Sosuke."

Haruhi said, smiling at me while I smile back with another blush. Shin notices this and growls under his breath as his sister enters open the big front gate door with a sliding key card in hand and enters the area. I was about to say goodbye to Shin when he stops growling and gives me a serious look.

"Sosuke…"

Shin starts, making me give him a look of worry.

"What's up?"

I ask, watching him continue to stare at me before sighing in defeat.

"It's nothing… I'll see you later, man."

He said and took out his key card, slid it to open the front gate doors, and enters it. I stood there in confusion before shrugging my shoulders and continue my walk to home.

Shin leans onto the other side of the gate with a deep frown.

"I can feel it inside of him… Soon, he'll see you."

Shin spoke, not looking over to see who he's talking about. Just then a little flying person appears out of Shin's school bag and looks at him with a serious face.

"And when the time comes, we'll show him the way. That's what the first King wanted us to do right, Shin?"

Shin smiles and looks up at his friend.

"Of course, Zon."

Later At Home…

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

I call out from the main hall way of the house, taking off my shoes by the front door. Just then dad came walking down from the second floor and smiles at me.

"Welcome home, son. Did you smile in the pictures?"

I frown at his question and from that he now knows the answer and sighs.

"Your mother is not going to be happy about that."

I look away from him.

"Where is mom anyways?"

"She got a little extra work at her job so she's coming home late."

I look back over to him and finally noticed that he's wearing those out door dinning clothes and frown again.

"Are you going out on a business meeting with work again?"

Dad shook his head no, making my eyes go wide in surprised… If dad's not going on a business meeting… Then that means-!

"EWWW! You and mom are going to have dinner and then have sex, aren't you?"

Dad's face went red and shook his head no fast.

When dad doesn't wear a suit of some kind, he wears long dark blue sleeves with a light brown bottom vest. His pants are long jeans and his shoes are dark blue. His hair style is always the same as he had back when he was a child. His work suit is all white and has a red top under his suit jacket. He works at this big company that helps families in need of help for their children.

"NOOOO WAY!"

I raise an eyebrow now.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then where are you going?"

He smiles at me again.

"Not just me. The whole family is going to see some old friends of ours."

I made a look of shock.

"HUH?"

A/N: See you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Unwelcome Guest

A/N: Thank you i-is-monstarr-RAWR for your great and first review of the whole story! Also another thank you to i-is-monstarr-RAWR, and tadamu4eva754 for you following the story! -Note: I don't really like that they change things a few days ago-

Character info:

Name: Tsukiyomi, Xion -Shi-on/ She-on. Look up Kingdom Hearts Xion clips to understand how her name sounds.-

Age: 12.

Story: Not much is known about her right now. All that is known for the time being is that she is the daughter of Amu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi and she the new school bully. Her first victim in her bullying book is Hotori, Sosuke- who is not pleased with her bullying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Unwelcome Guest.

Staring at the sidewalks and the people on it, I frown. Here I am, on my way to see some old family of mom's and dad's. I have no clue as too who they are or where they came from. I feel a bad feeling coming on as well. All I wanted to do today was do my homework, watch TV, and play video games, before eating moms awesome cooking, and then going to bed.

"So dad…"

I started, looking over to see that dad is driving the car.

"Who are your old friends that we're going to see anyways?"

I ask him, hearing mom giggle with a now warm smile. Dad smile as well and answers me.

"Your mother and I knew them when we were younger. We had many adventures together."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Like what kind of adventures?"

Mom answer that quickly before dad could.

"Oh, just what every kid around your age would do. Hang out, go to the beach, clamping… Ya know, stuff like that."

Mom's eyes said otherwise. Their hiding something from me… Just then they park in front of a small and beautiful house. They look at the address before smiling wider at each other.

"We're here."

I stare at the house while Ino starts to giggle for an unknown reason. Just then the front sides of the car doors open and close so I look over to see dad going to the front door while mom went to get Ino out of her safety chair. I then look at mom with a black face. She looks up at me and smiles kindly.

"Are you ready? They told us they have a daughter who's 12 years old."

I made a surprised face. A daughter...? Now my bad feeling thing is growing. Mom soon got Ino out of the car and waits for me to get out and close the door for them.

Ino is 1 year old and has blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin. Her hair style is and always will be until she starts to speak is short curly hair in small pink tails. She wears a small light blue dress with a light purple ribbon tied around her neck and white baby shoes. In normal days she would always wear some kind of a dress. I think she's going to be a drama queen in the future.

"Come on, Sosuke."

Dad calls out to me as I close the door that mom took Ino out and walk over to them. I look down at my suit and frown deeply. Did I tell you I hate suits just as much as I hate vests? Now you know.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Dad knocks on the door and we waited for a few seconds before a woman with really long beautiful, pink hair answers and smiles wide at us.

"Tadase! Tira!"

I look up at my parents in thought, seeing them smile back as the woman hugs dad before hugging mom without hurting my baby sister.

"It's been so long… Amu."

Dad said so I stare at this woman name Amu in thought.

Amu is very pretty for someone who's an adult... Though I'm not into adults. She has very long pink hair that goes past her waist. Her eyes are a light brown and her skin is white. She wears a beautiful white long spring dress with spring light brown sandals. She also wears a light yellow flower hair pin in her for style and a gold heart locket necklace.

"Oh, who is this little cutie?"

Amu asks, looking at Ino with a warm smile. Ino giggles as Amu touches her hand. Mom and dad smile at this.

"This is little one is Hotori, Ino. Say hello, sweetie."

Mom said, but Ino only continues to giggle to laughing."

"My, she's a laughing one."

"Yes, she is."

Dad looks over to mom before wrapping his arm around mom's waist, making mom blush while I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Ino is beautiful, just like her mother."

Amu giggles at mom's blushing face until she notices me and sends me a greeting smile.

"And you must be the son."

I nod my head at her while I look away. Mom and dad gave me a warning look, telling me to greet her back. I sigh before taking out my hand to her.

"My name is Hotori, Sosuke."

I spoke calmly and nicely, as Amu shake hands with me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Amu-!"

"_Mom, have you seen my-!"_

I felt my heart stop in its tracks while my eyes went wide in shock. Standing there is none other then…

"Xion…?"

Xion stares back at me with wide eyes. Our parents look at each other before making questioning faces.

DAMN IT, SHIN! YOU JINXED ME AFTER ALL!

Later…

"So Xion and you go to the same history class..."

Amu started, thinking in thought. Xion had her arms cross and doesn't look very pleased. I wasn't looking very pleased as well. I'm in the house with the new school bully… This is worst then wearing vests and suits! I look around the living room in thought. Everything looks different then what people from Japan would have.

"It seems like it."

Mom started, giving me and Xion stares before sighing.

"I have a bad feeling…"

Mom thought before noticing something.

"So where is Ikuto?"

I and Xion look up at my mom with looks. Amu forms a small frown and looks down.

"He had to work late tonight."

She spoke, sounding very sad. Dad made a thoughtful look.

"But he told me that he was waiting with you..."

"He was waiting with us… But his boss at work called him and he had to do something's with his co-workers."

I look over to see dad frowning deeply at her words.

"I see…"

Mom then spoke up.

"So where does he work?"

Amu then forms a smile.

"Remember back then when he went around the world in that large musicale group?"

Mom and dad nod their heads, yes.

"Will he later got a better job there and now his group were all from Japan and went back home to their families."

"Does that mean… You're going to move soon?"

Mom asks, frowning deeply at the thought.

"We don't know yet… I only came along with our daughter because we missed you and the others so much. It wouldn't be fair if only Ikuto came."

"Even if Ikuto did come back, I bet he wouldn't even tell us he'll be here anyways."

Dad said with his arms cross and an angry face.

"Please don't be mad at him. He would've shown himself sooner or later."

Amu said so mom nod her head in agreeing.

"She's right."

I stare at everyone but Xion, when the bully herself, stood up from her seat.

"I need to get a glass of water."

Amu nods her head at her child before looking over to Sosuke.

"How about you show Sosuke around, Xion."

Xion was about to say something back but stop herself from speaking and nods her head in return before looking over to me and then starting to walk out of the room. Seeing as Mrs. Tuskiyomi isn't giving me a choice here, I follow Xion and enter the kitchen.

With The Adults…

Amu looks over to make sure the kids were out of the room before looking over to me, the mother of Sosuke, Tira.

"Can he see them?"

I and my husband, Tadase, stare at Amu in surprise before looking at each other and then looking back over to our old best friend.

"No."

Dad answers, giving Amu a worry look.

"Why? Is there some kind of a problem?"

I ask but Amu shook her head no and lean her head forward to whisper something to us so we lean our heads forward as well.

"A few days after we came back, I found out that Xion has a…"

With The Kids…

I stare at the floor in thought. This felt really weird… Xion got herself a glass of water and takes a sip. I didn't look up at her nor speak to her so she did the speaking to me.

"I was told I was going to meet a family call the Hotori clan."

She starts, making me slowly look up at her.

"I didn't think that their first born would be a pathetic brat."

I made a look of surprised at her. W-what…?

"They say here in Japan, that the first born child of a mother and a father must be the best child for his or hers family, and to the younger brothers and sisters."

She then gives me a death glare.

"So why are you so pathetic?"

My eyes went wide. I'm… Pathetic? She…. She doesn't even know me! And for that reason, I glare back at her.

"Who are you calling pathetic? You don't even know me! You can't say things that aren't true!"

She rolls her eyes at my reply before pushing me away from her, almost making me fall down to the ground. I stare at Xion in shock.

"You're not strong enough to even stand right when someone pushes into you. That proves it."

She said, heading to the exit of the room before stopping and giving me another death glare.

"You're unwelcome here. Get out!"


	4. Chapter 4: In Need

A/N: Warning: This chapter is very short.

Character Info:

Name: Hotori, Tira. - Tear-a.-

Age: Unknown.

Story: Unknown to her children and many others, Tira is the twin black joker/ yang, of the twin golden locks of light. When she was younger, she was at first cruel and cold hearted until she wished upon guardian Eggs and her life change forever. Now she is a happy and strong, loving mother who will do whatever it takes to save her family and friends from the forces of evil.

Chapter 4: In Need.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"Sosuke? Are you awake?"

Mom's voice calls out from the other side of the door. I am indeed, awake but I was too upset. Xion doesn't even know me… Why would she say all that?

Flash Back…

"**You unwelcome here. Get out!"**

I stare at Xion in shock before frowning in confusion.

"W-what did you say?"

She glares at me before leaving the room.

End Of Flash Back…

She doesn't know shit about me! She doesn't know anything about me so why did she act like she's so tough and knows me? Do I look weak or something? Why did she say I am unwelcome to stay there?

"Sosuke…?"

Mom calls out my name again but I still didn't answer. She sighs from the other side of the bed room door before walking away, down the stairs.

With Mother…

I hid my frown. I knew I would run into Tadase sooner or later-!

"Hey, hun. You try getting him up?"

I didn't look over to him and answer as my back faces him.

"No."

I was then about to leave to the kitchen when Tadase came running up to me and wraps his arms around my body and whispers.

"You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

I didn't answer.

"Please tell me."

Tadase then places his head onto my shoulder.

"You're so cute when you're silent."

I roll my eyes. He's just trying to get me to tell…

"Whatever."

He then kisses my neck. I blush a little but didn't fall for the trick.

"You're not going to make me talk."

I told, about to walk away again when Tadase's arms held me back.

"Don't treat your king like that, my lovely queen."

I made a face as he whisper that in my ear. I'm starting to think he just wants to get lucky now… He always calls me his queen whenever he's turn on. But since I'm not in the mood, I know just the thing to set him off.

"Last time I check, my wonderful 'king' still acts like a prince."

I didn't have to look behind me to see Tadase's eyebrow twitching in anger. He then makes a few cough sounds to try to hide his dark rage from coming out as he lets go and turns around to walk back to the living room. I smirk at this before going off to start making breakfast when a voice calls out in my head.

"_That wasn't nice, Tira."_

I blink a few times in surprises before looking around myself fast to see no one around.

"Kiki…?"

I whisper but no reply came. I made a deep frown when Ino begins to cry like she always does in the morning. I look up at the celling before sighing once more and running up stairs to help my baby girl.

With Sosuke…

Have I met her before? If I did… Wouldn't it be possible that she does know me? Mom and dad know Xion's family since they were around my age so wouldn't it be right? I have to ask them when I get out of bed… If it wasn't the weekend, Mom would've force me out of bed. I'm glad that, even though Xion told me off last night, that at least I could stay up late… I couldn't even sleep in the first place.

"I hate this feeling… No one ever hated me at all before until Xion came into the picture. The more I think about it, the more I get this crazy idea that I've met her before."

I glare at the darkness from my blanket covers.

"I wish…"

I frown before putting my hands together and thought very hard.

"I wish I could find out the answers. I wish to see it all. I wish to know it all."

I then spoke my last words before I realize what I've just done.

"I wish I could go back in time to find my answers!"

A bright light came upon me so I gasp out in shock.

"This light…!"

I then felt something come into my hands but the light somehow made me very weak and tried. I tried to see what is now in my hands but darkness took upon me and I went to rest until the next morning.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! See you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Problems

A/N: Warnings: This chapter is a rated M in the beginning part.

Character Info:

Name: Hotori, Tadase.

Age: Unknown.

Story: When he was younger, he was known as the second King of the Guardians. He too, had his very own Shugo Chara who is a King character. Tadase wishes to become king of the world by helping help so now as a adult and father, he works at a big company that helps families in need. NOTE TO SELF: He still doesn't like being call 'Prince!'

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Problems.

With Mother…

Waking up to a beautiful morning, I get out of bed to greet the sun when two arms wrap around me and pulls me back into bed.

"Where do you think your going?"

Tadase whispers in my ear as I blush and avoid eye contract.

"Going to wake Sosuke up… He's been in that bed of his for too long."

Tadase then kisses my neck.

"Not until you give me my morning kiss."

My eyebrow twitch.

"If I do then will you let me go?"

He held me tighter.

"Depends…"

"Depends on what?"

He forms a sexy smirk.

"Depends on how much fun we have."

My lip then started twitching. I'm not in the mood for this…

"Prince, get off of me."

I already knew that he gave me a glare at the back of my head without having me to look over to him before he unwrap his arms around me and turns over to get some more sleep. I roll my eyes with a smirk before getting out and was about to get him out of bed when he graphs me again and pulls me back into the bed.

"Calling me that name is a big no, no. There's a punishment for calling me that."

"Tadase, I-!"

He cuts me off by placing his lips on mine and before I could break away he ends up tongue kissing me. I blush a deep red before finding myself kissing him back when Sosuke screams, causing us both to break away and run right trowds his room. At first the door was lock but then Tadase used his strength and broke the lock apart. When we enter we found Sosuke holding something in his hands while in his boxers.

"What's wrong?"

He looks over to us fast before blushing a deep red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? GET OUT!"

We both made shocked faces before realizing that we are in our under clothes/ pj's and ran out of the room to ours as we heard him slam his door shut and try to lock it but found out it was broken by Tadase. We both stare at the floor in thought of what jut happen. I then look over to see what Tadase is wearing and laugh a little. He is wearing nothing but boxers, no wonder why he told us to leave.

But why did he scream?

With Sosuke…

H-how? I… I thought only girls and female animals could make eggs! I stare at a white, black, and blue egg in horror. The egg is all white with blue tiny lighting bolts going all around it as black clocks over top them.

"I… What…? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

I scream in thought before hearing my cell phone ring. I jump in surprised before looking over to my cell phone and then back over to the egg. I then walk over to my bed, slowly and gently put the egg onto my pillow and then ran over to my cell phone and answer it.

"H-hello?"

"Yo."

It's Shin!

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

I ask, trying to keep my cool. Shin seemed to notice it through but didn't ask what's wrong.

"You busy today? Thought we could hang out."

Shin asks on the other end so I made a thoughtful look before my eyes went back to the egg on my pillow.

"Um… Sure, I guess. When?"

"In an hour?"

An hour…?

"Okay, I guess."

I answer and Shin smiles on the other end.

"Alright, I'll be by your house in an hour, bye!"

Shin then hung up on his end so I started to hear a beeping sound on my cell phone, meaning the call ending on my end as well because of him. I made a deep sigh before looking back over to that odd looking egg.

"Did mom and dad do this…? No. If they did they wouldn't come in, running in their under clothes like that."

I whisper before picking up the egg but then noticed something about it.

"It's so warm… I'm kind of worry if it'll hatch soon."

I thought but before I could think more about this strange egg, someone came knocking onto the door.

"Sosuke? You okay?"

It's dad! I put the egg down and hid it under my pillow in case and reply back to him.

"Yeah?"

Dad smiles in relief, now in his today's clothes.

"Is everything alright? You didn't do anything to hurt yourself, right?"

I sigh with a frown.

"Yes, dad, I'm alright!"

I answer back and was about to get dress when dad spoke up again.

"Okay. Sorry about breaking the lock. I'll get you a new one soon, okay?"

"Alright! I gotta get ready; Shin's coming over in an hour!"

I didn't know this but dad made a face before sighing in disappointment about his plans for today.

"I will get back at your mother…"

Dad whispers but I knew I heard him say something and reply out to him.

"What was that?"

Dad's eyes went wide before panicking.

"Oh, it's nothing!"

Dad then walk away quickly downs the stairs while I made a confused face before shrugging my shoulders and begin to get dress. After getting dress, I walk down stairs to see mom already made breakfast for me while she feeds Ino. I look around for dad but did not see him.

"Where's dad?"

Mom didn't have to look over to me to answer.

"In his hiding spot."

Mom answers so I made a face. Huh…? Oh! Right… There's some kind of a word dad doesn't like to hear but mom won't tell me it. I wonder why she even uses it. I sat down and begin to get some pancakes. Hey, it's pancake Sunday! Mom then looks over to me after she finishes feeding Ino and washes her face.

"So your father says you're going out with Shin today, eh?"

I nod my head at her while taking a bite of my pancake. I love moms Sunday pancakes!

"Okay, so what happen earlier?"

She asks and I wish she didn't because now my eyes went wide. Mom watches my every move in silent.

"Nothing… I, uh… I just had a really bad nightmare!"

I lied but mom could see right through it.

"Don't lie to me, Sosuke. You know you could tell me anything."

Mom then gave me the stare-eye-contract thing she always does when she needs too and we both know I can't really handle that stare. I can't tell her! I can't tell her that I somehow gave birth to a-!

_**Ding, dong!**_

"That must be Shin!"

I said louder then before and finished up my pancakes before putting my dish into the sink and ran right out to the front door and put on my shoes.

"Bye, love you mom!"

Mom sighs before calling back to me.

"Love you too, son! Don't forget to come home before it gets dark!"

I then close the door as Shin greets me.

"Hey, dude."

Shin greets me while I look away with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

I look back over to him in panic.

"It's nothing!"

I answer, but Shin didn't buy it at first but then shrug his shoulders and begin to walk off from the front yard and waited for me. I took one last look behind me to see the house, hoping the egg would be okay under my pillow before walking over to Shin and the two of us begin to head to the park. Probably just going to hang at the shaking side of the park. After talking for a few minutes and almost there to the skating side, I couldn't help but feel like someone is watching us. I didn't want to do anything to make Shin think I'm really hiding something… Maybe I'm just jumpy because I left the egg in my room without bringing it with me?

"We're here- what the heck?"

I gave Shin a confuse look before looking over to see where he's looking at and gasps in shock. On the tallest side of the park, on top of the park's three story club area is none other then Xion, herself, standing at the edge of the building. Many people we're in large groups, hoping she isn't going to do what they think she's going to do.

"Xion?"

Xion looks at everyone in fear before looking over to see me and Shin and makes fists.

"What is she doing?"

An unknown voice asks next to me and Shin so I look around in wonder but to only see Shin looking over to nothing by his side and whispers back.

"I don't know."

Shin answers back to nothing so I took a step away from him. Shin then looks back up to Xion in worry. I then look back up at Xion.

"Why is she doing this? Did… Did something happen to her?"

I thought before we all scream when a strong wind came and knock Xion off of the edge and we all thought she was going to die when she graph hold of the edge with both of her hands and she begins to cry as she held back her screams. I then found myself running off into the building and ran as fast as I could up the long sets of stairs before coming right out the door to the top of the building and saw Xion's hands on the edge. I then run over to her but then she lost her hold and was about to fall to her death when I graph onto her hands as everyone looks over me and gasps in horror. Shin stares at me with wide eyes before looking over to something unknown and runs into a small part of the park where trees are at and disappears.

"Hang on, Xion!"

I call out to her as she looks up to me in shock.

"What do you think your doing? Let me go right now, you loser!"

I glare at her while trying to pull her up but I couldn't find my strength.

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

Xion stares at me now with wide eyes.

"Wasting your life won't save you! Your mother and father would be heart broken if their only child kills herself!"

Xion continues to stare in shock as I begin to lose hold of both of her hands.

"You once told me that the first born child is supposed to be the best for their parents and any little brother and sisters they might also have!"

Xion begins to cry more.

"So why are you giving up on your life to waste all of those words away?"

I then realize something and frown deeply.

"I… I don't know how you know about me so much but your right about being the best of the first born child… I don't hang out with my baby sitter Ino, much, and I'm sometimes mean to my mom and dad and yet they forgive me… You, on the other hand, I think your better at being the first born more then me."

Why am I saying all of this…?

"I hate myself for doing that… And what's worst is that I want to know secrets about my friends and family. Your right… I haven't been the best first born and I don't know when I'll grow up but I do know this..."

I then look right into her eyes and said:

"Giving up your life would be lower then what I am now. Whatever your reasons are, you could always come to your friends and talk to them."

Xion then looks down and whispers to me.

"I don't have any friends…"

She then loosens her hold onto my hand so I held her hands tighter then before.

"Then I'll become your friend!"

I shouted out and was about to try to pull Xion up when her hold onto mine breaks and she begins to fall. I then did the most stupidest thing I've ever done and jump off of the building and reach for her. In a matter of seconds, I've got a hold of her and held her in my arms very tightly. Only one sentence was stick into my brain.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?

People below us begin to scream and I found tears hitting my face so I look down to see that Xion had her arms wrap around me. I then close my eyes shut tightly as I beg for something or someone to save us!

"I want to fix this…"

I whisper, getting Xion to look up in fear. I then shout out loud.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE LIKE THIS!"

A voice then went into my mind.

"Then let's go back in time and stop Xion from walking up those stairs that leads to her death!"

My eyes went wide in shock. Where did this voice-!

In Sosuke's Room…

The egg under the pillow begins to glow a bright light and the pillow is now being move by some kind of power and pop' came out a small person. The person smiles before shouting out:

"Tik, Tock, Time!"

With Sosuke…

Just then everything stopped around us as I felt something appear around my wrist and look over to see a silver watch. Inside the watch, everything begins to make the world stop in place as we float in the air. I and Xion look all around us when a small bright flash of light came over us and soon it dyed down, showing an odd looking, small, floating human looking at us with a smile.

"What are-!"

"No time to talk! We must fix all of this! And with the little lady here with us in this time freeze, we won't have to stop her after this is all done!"

The little human said and then spoke out:

"Turning Time!"

And out of no where everything went backwards like a movie's rewarding it's self! It all happen so fast that I close my eyes to stop this on coming dizziness and soon found myself standing with Shin while Xion stays with me in my arms. I open my eyes to see no crowd around the club building, no Xion on top of the building, and not even me on top of the building as well. I then look over to see Shin giving me a very confused look.

"Dude…"

I blink at him.

"W-what?"

He then points to what I'm holding onto.

"Why and how did Xion get into your arms?"

I blink a few more times before realizing what's going on and look down to see a blushing Xion in my arms and I let go of her fast with a blush of my own.

"What… What just happen?"

A/N: I kind of wish I had a artist for making my OC characters but I'm a artist myself so I don't really need too and I wish I could upload the pictures somehow but I don't want people stealing my hard work so I'm not going to do anything… And I'm sure there's a way where I don't have to upload them on a site but I'm not really in the mood to do some poking around here. -Lazy-


	6. Chapter 6: Character Of Time

A/N: Warnings: This chapter is very short.

Character Info:

Name: Hotori, Ino. -Got the name from a anime call Naruto, so look up the clips of Ino to say her name right.-

Age: 1.

Story: Not much about this character but this: In my mind, she's the cutest little baby sister/ daughter I've ever thought of! I had to put her in it because of that! Anyways she's the youngest and little sister of Sosuke- who doesn't really spend much time with her. NOTE TO SELF: She loves dresses and pink tails!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Character Of Time.

With Xion…

After what just happen… I didn't know how to act or say so I just push Sosuke away from me and ran home like the wind. I could hear Sosuke call my name to come back but I didn't listen and continue to run home.

"WHY? WHY DID HE SAVE ME?"

My thoughts scream through my head until I made it home and ran right into the house after unlocking it and slam my bed room door shut after running inside. Mom soon came running up to me in a matter of seconds, knocking on the door and was about to say something when I cut her off.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALREADY!"

Mom went silent before slowly walking away from the door. I felt a part of myself die from hurting mom… Again. If only dad came home like he promise us!

Flash Back…

It was Saturday night and we we're waiting for dad to come back. Mom got a call from him, saying that he can come home and I couldn't hold all of my excitement inside me. I miss dad… He's always going off to work because he's always needed there. We waited for hours that night until it became mid night and I was still waiting in the living room, but I was fast asleep. Mom was cleaning the whole day and just finish up when she noticed I was asleep on the coach. She then frowns deeply before looking over to the clock and begin to build tears in her eyes. Dad still didn't come home…

End Of Flash Back…

He promises! HE PROMISES MOM! HE PROMISES ME! Why? Why do I keep believing that he'll come home?

"I hate him… I hate dad!"

I begin to build tears and sob. Dad always made empty promises he couldn't keep… And because of all of that, I wanted to die for the first time in my life. I wanted to end my life at the top of that building. It was the only way I felt it would be a fitting death for me.

Dad… Why do you hate us so much? And why could I see… A floating being around Sosuke…?

With Sosuke…

I stare at the celling in my bed room. I just got home after Xion ran away from us. I'm so confused… Why did she try to kill herself? And just who the hell is this flying human thing above my head?

"La, la, la, la!"

I stare at the odd being while it continues its bad singing. It is a boy though… But if it came from that damn egg then why doesn't it look like me? More importantly how did it get out of my own bed room?

The weird small being has silver hair, red eyes, and white skin. He wears a white hooded, cape with a sleeveless blue shirt under it. His pants are also white and have black shoes. In his hands is some kind of a staff with a clock on it while there's a floating blue diamond crystal floating around the clock part of the staff. The clock like staff is black for the long handle, and white for the clock, and holding part to it.

"La, la, la, la-!"

"Hey…"

I spoke up, getting the small being to stop and look at me in wonder.

"Who… Who are you?"

I saw it smile wide at me before answering.

"That's a good question since we met only an hour ago."

He then gets right into my face, making me stare at it wide eyes while backing away.

"My name is Sora! And I'm first your Shugo Chara!"

I blink a few times in confusion. Sora…? What kind of a name is that? I then realize the other part he said.

"Wait… Did you say Shugo Chara?"

The being nods his head yes.

"Yup! Shugo Chara means your guardian- but it's more then just that!"

He then begins to fly around my head again. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for 'Sora' to continue.

"A Shugo Chara's job is to help their partners/host become the person they want to be!"

I gave him an odd look. What?

"And just what is that?"

"You forgot?"

He then went right back into my face, making me feel uncomfortable.

"You wished to see the past and therefore you got your wish!"

I stare at the being while he stares back.

"Wish? I don't remember making a-!"

I cut myself off, now remembering about the wish I made that night.

_I wish I could find out the answers. I wish to see it all. I wish to know it all. I wish I could go back in time to find my answers!_

I then frown. Shoot…

"See? You remember now!"

Sora sang before flying away from my face.

"Anyways…"

He begins, getting me to sit up and look at him while he moves out of the way for me.

"Because you have me as your Shugo Chara, you must be warned before going back in time."

My eyes went wide. My heart begins to race. I… Could go back in time? So what happen with Xion… I never really understood what happen of as too why me and Xion got move from the building top to the ground. This living thing… Sora… He changed the timeline by going back and taking Xion with us?

"1. You must never, NEVER, encounter anyone from the past. It could mess up the future!

2. Changing the past is a huge risk! We're lucky that saving Xion didn't change anything now! How do I know this? It's because I am time itself until I'm not needed anymore by you.

3. Helping others while not being seen might help you get away with things and also fix things to make it the way you want or it needed too."

I the way I want?

"But really, you shouldn't change anything. What's done is done so please don't try anything if we ever go back in time.

And the last rule: 4. Once you learn something from the past and if you say, tell someone from within that timeline, it could lead to your death or far worst!"

There are far worst things then death? Sora then smiles at me kindly.

"I hope you remember these rules well. It'll be really annoying if you keep forgetting in the future."

I stare at him in thought. If he could take me back in time, then maybe I'll find out why mom and dad won't tell me anything. I then smirk darkly, making the character back away in fear but then I graph him and smirk wider.

"Take me back in time!"

A/N: I'm going to a beach trip with one of my best friends next week so if luck is on my side, I'll be able to post two more chapters before then. Also after the end of this month, I'll be gone if things don't work out for me. -Read profile for more info!- And no, I don't really care if I posted a new story if I might be gone for a while. I could always finish it up with more chapters if I leave!


	7. Chapter 7: Words Of Anger

A/N: Sorry about posting so late guys. I've been lazy and I have been in the mood to type other stories… Yes, I said other stories! Thank you i-is-monstarr-RAWR for your review.

Character Info:

Name: Fujisaki, Shin. -Chin but with an S!-

Age: 13.

Story: At first he was just known as the best friend of Sosuke's list but now it seems the older twin brother is hiding something. What could it be? And what's with the long hair he has on his head?! NOTE: He hates it when Sosuke or any other guy gets into their crush mood around his little sister, Haruhi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Words Of Anger.

"Take me back in time!"

Sora stares at me with wide eyes. He didn't speak; I didn't speak. I wanted- no, I needed to know about my families' past!

"B-but Sos-!"

"PLEASE!"

I begged the character. He continues to stare at me before frowning deeply and looks down.

"If I take you back in time… I need you to follow those rules."

My hopes started to get high when he glares at me.

"BUT THERE'S NO WAY IN THIS WORLD I'M GOING TO LET YOU GO BACK IN TIME!"

My hopes are now crushed. I became very angry and threw the character away from me. Sora screams for dear life until he landed in dirty pile of clothes from last night and pops his head out of it before coughing.

"I'm sorry Sosuke! But I can't let you go back in time!"

I glare at the being.

"Why not?!"

"Because…"

Sora begins to fly out of the dirty pile of clothes and float over to my face.

"You don't seem to truly understand that time travel is a huge risk!"

"But I do!"

He raises an eyebrow.

"You do…"

He repeats with a non-believing look so I continue my case.

"You said 4 rules of risks that could lead to my death or worst things! But you also said you were born to grant my wishes-!"

He crosses his arms.

"I'm not a genie ya know…"

"It doesn't matter because either way you were born from… Somewhere inside of me-!"

He cuts me off again.

"From your heart."

"Right… My heart… And for that reason you are meant to be letting me do what I want!"

Sora gave me another stare before sighing.

"No."

My face fell like as if I was in an anime and so I grab the little brat and begin to shaking him.

"WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?"

"Because-!"

He was gasping for air.

"You don't understand it still!"

I scream and toss the character out my window, hearing the character scream again. Sora stops himself from being thrown out and goes back to enter my room when I close the window shut. He then tries the other window but I close that one shut too. He stares at me through it in horror while I gave the character a death glare before turning to leave. Sora then flew over to the other windows in the house but they were all lock out and so Sora went back to watching through the window to see me watching TV in the living room with my dad and frowns deeply.

"Sosuke…"

Sora begins to whispers.

"If you don't let me enter your heart soon… I'll disappear."

Sora then turns around and flies away with tiny tears being left behind. I continue to watch TV until dad look over to me with a worry look.

"Why were you screaming?"

I sigh at him.

"It's nothing."

"Sosuke…"

I didn't answer him so I continue watching TV. He sighs at this before speaking.

"Did you and Shin have a fight on the phone?"

I blink a few times before still didn't answer.

"Just like his mother."

Dad thought before speaking again.

"Or was it because of that Xion girl?"

I made a face and finally faced dad.

"Shin's father told me that his son saw you holding Xion out of nowhere. She was crying… As if, something happen and you were trying to help her."

I felt like dad knew something is up with my shouting. He then looks over to me with a fatherly smile.

"Either way, having a new friend is better then making an enemy."

I stare dad in thought before frowning deeply and made fists before standing up and running over to put my shoes on. I hate it when dad always makes me think through things! After getting my shoes on I ran right on out the door.

With Father…

I watch Sosuke run out for some unknown reason.

"Why wouldn't he just run up to his room and call Xion instead of running to her house?"

"Maybe he's in love with her?"

Tira spoke, walking over to me with a smile. I smile at her back.

"Nah. Way too soon."

I watch her sit next to me.

"Where's Ino?"

"She finally started sleeping."

She answers, making a face of relief. I chuckle at this before placing a kiss on her cheek. Just then she reaches for the remote and changed it to the cooking channel. I frown at her before trying to reach the remote but she got it out of my reach so I raise an eyebrow.

"You know it's time for my cooking shows. How else am I going to be the best chief in this house hold?"

"Since when were you the best chief in this house hold? Last night's dinner has got to be the-!"

She gave me a death glare. One that I knew was made from Luluu so I back off in worry. That second character of hers can be very scary… And she still is!

"-The best food I have ever tasted!"

I finished, getting my wife to smile lovely at me.

"I'm glad you see it my way… Prince."

I felt my rage come back like before and was about to shout when Tira kissed me on the lips. I clam down and she winks at me.

"Don't wanna wake the little princess, now do we?"

I sigh and begin to leave the living room.

"If you'll need me, just give me a call. I'm going out to see where Sosuke has run off too."

Sometimes Tira Hotori can be the devil.

With Sosuke…

I look everywhere for that character. I wish I didn't yell at him. I'm so stupid! I should've put more thought into what he said to me!

"SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I shouted, getting strange looks from me. Must be because people might've never heard of the name Sora? I continue running, looking for him.

With Sora…

"WHERE AM I?!"

I cried, looking around in worry. From the look of things, I must be in some kind of an ally way. I was going to fly out of the area when I back up into someone or something and turn around fast to see…

"Huh? Why are you here?"


	8. Chapter 8: Understanding

A/N:

Character Info:

Character Name: Zon.

Owner: Fujisaki, Shin.

Story: Zon is the Character of a brave Knight. Shin gave birth to him to help keep his friends and family safe. Why? That story is not yet been told.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Understanding.

"SOOOOOOOOOOORA!"

I shouted, looking in the school grounds now, panting, as I took a minute break. It's only been 2 hours but still I couldn't find him. I only meant Sora and I treated him like crap-!

"Sosuke?"

My eyes went wide when I got my hopes up, thinking it is Sora when it turns out to be…

"S-shin?"

I questioned, looking at my best friend who gave me a surprised look.

"Who else would I be?"

I didn't answer him and form a frown. Shin stares at my face before sighing.

"What's wrong now? Did you and your mom have another fight again?"

I still didn't answer him.

"I think he did, yup, yup, yup!"

My eyes went wide and my head shot up to see another character next to Shin! Shin quickly noticed where I was looking at and his eyes went wide too.

"Don't tell me…"

Shin begins, looking at his character and back at me.

"You can see him… Can't you?"

I didn't answer him. I can't… I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS ONE TOO!

"Why? Why do you have one too?"

I ask, back to frowning and looking down again. Shin stares at me in thought before giving out another sigh.

"Because I wish to keep my friends and family safe but why is it that you can see Zon now?"

Zon? That's his character's name?

"Do you have an Egg?"

An egg…? Oh, he meant how Sora was born. I nod my head in reply.

"Wow… I can't believe you got one so soon. It's too early yet…"

I look back up at him in confusion before realizing something.

"Don't tell me your character is time too?!

They both gave me confused looks before understanding my question and shook their heads no.

Later…

We were sitting on a bunch in the park now. I have told Shin everything about what happen. He has been thinking in thought for a while now. I hope he's not mad at me, I'm already mad at myself enough for what I did to Sora.

"So you kick your Character out because he won't let you go back in time?"

I nod my head at him.

"…"

"…"

"You're really stupid sometimes, you know that?"

My eyebrow twitched. Thank you, Shin… You just made me feel worst now.

"Come on."

He starts, getting up while I look at him in question.

"Huh?"

"I said come on."

Shin and his Character, who I now know his name is Zon, looks over to me.

"Let's go find Sora."

I stare at them with wide eyes before smiling wide and got right up onto my feet and Shin begin leading the way while his character flies off into the air to get a better view to help find my character. While walking right on out of the park, I couldn't help but ask Shin a few questions.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

Shin didn't look at me when I started to speak.

"How long have you given birth to Zon…?"

Shin stop in his tracks, causing me to look at his face to see him about to laugh out loud like a mad man.

"Um, Shin…?"

"BA-HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

He started laughing so loud. I made an annoyed face before crossing my arms.

"What's so damn funny?"

Shin then started calming down and looks at me with an amused look on his face.

"Your question!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"No one can give birth to a Shugo Chara Egg!"

He then starts laughing a little bit more before calming down again.

"That made my day."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Anyways like I've said before no one can really give birth to a Shugo Chara. Yes, we used that term so we could find it easier to speak with that sentence but they're really not born from down there!"

I made a horror face at the thought of man giving birth. Shin grins at the horror look on my face and continues.

"They're born from our hearts."

Our hearts? Sora said the same thing…

"You know when you get so upset, happy or mad when something happens?"

I nod my head yes.

"Will that comes from the heart. Our feelings come from it. And because of our feelings, we can make our own wishes and that's how a Character is born. You wished one night to go back in time so therefore Sora was born. I wished to keep everyone safe so that's how Zon was born."

I wonder why Zon was born to help keep Shin's closes one around him to be safe…

"It's an Egg that holds the key to our hearts or so they once said."

I blink in confusion.

"Who are they?"

Shin didn't answer my question so it either must be an old history sentence or he just doesn't want me to know. I frown again, now thinking about if Sora is okay or not. Just when I started thinking in thought for a while, following my best friend, something in darkness appear and push backwards with great force. We both fell onto our butts so when we got back up, we both stare at a… Dark Character?

"Oh shit!"

I've never heard Shin say shit before as he gets into battle stands.

"Sosuke, get to safety!"

I blink in question.

"What- why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Just then the dark character came at Shin but he move out of the way while I did the same.

"Don't just stand there! HIDE!"

I look at Shin in horror as he puts his arm into the air.

"Zon!"

"Right, sir!"

Zon flew fast over to Shin and in a flash of light appear around them, and when it died down my eyes went wide. In his hand is a metal shield in black, yellow, and silver with a Knight's symbol on it!

"Come on, X- Character! Let's duel!"

I couldn't believe what I'm watching! Shin and that… X- Character… Are fighting like a real battle in those anime shows do but it's way better then those and it's very much real; right in front of my own eyes! It was so crazy that it look like Shin seem to be fighting those things for a while now! When Shin blocks a powerful wind attack from the X-Character, it made him fall back down in pain from the impact. I then noticed that the X-Character started coming at me and I scream out in horror and end up calling out my Character's name.

"SORA!"

In a flash of light, the X-Character got knock away from the light as I felt something on my wrist and look down to see a silver watch and quickly knew what just happen and smile wide.

"Sora!"

I look up to see Sora in front of me with a smile.

"Sorry I came back so late!"

He said with a cheerful smile as Shin just got back up on his feet.

"Hope you can fight, Sosuke."

We look over to see Shin back into his battle stands. Sora stares at my best friend in shock before shaking his head out of his own thoughts and nods his head in agreeing.

"Let's fight, Sosuke!"

I nod my head at my character and the X-Character begins its attack with another wind blast but Shin uses his shield in front of us.

"Pure Light!"

He shouts a big form of light of his shield appears and blocks the attack. We took this chance to run out and attack when I realize I didn't know any attacks and panic.

"Sora, I don't know any attacks!"

My Character's face went pale.

"Oh no…"

The X-Character took this chance and pushes us back with great force. Shin then came and knock the X-Character away from us and looks over to us.

"You two okay?"

We nod our heads at him before looking at each other.

"How do I fight?!"

Sora begins to panic now.

"I never did this before so how should I know?!"

I didn't get to answer because Zon spoke up first.

"Try using your heart."

We both blink and stare at Zon before looking back at each other.

"Worth a shot?"

I frown a little before trying when the X-Character knocks Shin onto me, causing me to forget about using my heart. I look at him in worry when he tried getting back up but failed as he went back down.

"Shin!"

"Get out of here, Sosuke."

Shin warned me, but I didn't move from my spot.

"You don't know how to fight so get out of here! I'll fight this guy!"

I stare at him with wide eyes. He's… He reminds me of when Xion try to kill herself from the club building in the park. I made fists before standing up and walking ahead of him.

"Shin, there's no way in hell I'll let you get killed by this thing. I really have no idea as too how to use my powers but I'm not going to run away like Xion try to do!"

Shin and Zon stares at me with wide eyes.

"Xion wanted to run away from something unknown… You want me to run away because I don't know how to use my powers."

I frown deeply when I realize something else.

"Sora's right. He may have told me about the risks of time traveling but I'm too stupid to realize it before but it's now all clear to me. It's like what you're telling me to do. Risking and doing are two different things that work together. If I run away now, I'll never get a chance to help you because this… X-Character will kill you! I'm going to stand and fight!"

Shin continues to stare at me and Sora before smirking at me.

"About time you stop acting so stupid. Even I knew what Sora meant when you told me the story."

My eyebrow twitches again. Do you have to go there, man?! I didn't reply to his comment and look at Sora who nods back at me and we both begin heading over to the X-Character with rage in our eyes. It was about to attack back when Sora noticed something glowing inside of me and out of nowhere I shouted out my first attack.

"Timing Clock!"

The X-character then had a mini clock picture appear in front of its form and it couldn't move. The image of the clock's handles started to move around faster and faster until we started to notice the X-Character started to feel worn out and we quickly knew what was happening. It was making the day around its form pass by so it'll get weak. Once the clock stops and disappears, the X-Character's Egg appears and it went into its Egg. We stare at the now X-Egg as Shin tries to get up and begins walking over to the Egg to pick it up.

"Mission competed."

I gave Shin a raise eyebrow.

"That's why you were out here? Because you were looking for that thing?"

"Of course!"

Shin then gives me one of his smirks.

"It's my job."

And with that, he leaves us. I stare at his back until I turn my head over to Sora.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier…"

Sora smiles at me.

"It's all okay! I'm happy that you realized your mistake."

I smile back at him before I begin walking, having him just look at me without moving until I noticed this and look back over.

"You coming?"

Sora put on a serious face and asks me a question of his own.

"Do you still want to go back in time?"

A/N: See you all next time!


	9. Chapter 9: A Different Life

A/N: Thank you i-is-monstarr-RAWR for reviewing… Hmm… I just realized that my newest story; Black Butler: Cold Heart has so many reviews and stuff that it makes me feels that this story is crap… I know this story is good so far though so I'll continue story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!: Time, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Chapter 9: A Different Life.

In A Different Time-Line…

The alarm went on at eight in the morning. I yawn before slowly moving out of my bed without falling out of it. It was a whole new day… Yesterday really tired me out. I bet Yuu and Yukari are on their way to their honey moon since they just got marry yesterday. I was about to fully get out of my bed when I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me back in. I gasps at this and was about to attack at the person when I noticed it is just HIM.

"Ikuto…"

He smiles at the sound of my voice with his eyes close.

"Yes?"

BLAM! I hit him on the hard and he gasps in pain, rubbing his head as he fell down onto the floor. I glare at him.

"Don't you ever pull that stunt again! I thought someone could have forced me to have sex with them!"

Ikuto rubs his head before giving me one of his sexy smirks.

"Sex, eh?"

Before I could do anything, he went right on top of me so I blush a deep red.

"If you want, we could have-!"

I knee him in his little buddies and stick. But he fell right on top of me. I still had on my blush as he groans in pain, still on top of me.

"You're so mean, Tira."

He slowly moves off of me with his arms and sat down next to me.

"Even after I told you my feelings, you still treat me like that. I thought we were best friends."

I quickly forgot about my anger and wrap my arms around him. He forms a blush before forming a victory smirk. Just then four small Characters appear with their own kind of smirk or frown.

"I'LL HANDLE THIS!"

Shouted Mai, the Character of love, and with a wave of her hand, small petals appearing around her form, I felt my own character changed as a flower hair bin has been added to my messy morning style hair and I look at Ikuto with a sexy smirk and kiss him deeply, causing the other three Characters to blush deeply as well as Ikuto, who was eye widen before calming down and closes his eyes, sliding his tongue in to my mouth and I was about to fell for it when Mai's powers got cut off and I came back to my normal self. I took another swing at Ikuto's head and he falls back off of the bed as I ran at Mai and grab her with fire in my eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

Mai's face didn't turn into a worry one and continues to smile at me. Luluu's eyes went into a glowing red and glare at Mai while Rika and Kiki back away together in fear.

"I'm helping you!"

I blink once and stare at the Character now.

"What?"

"You wished for me to be the Character of love and therefore I am born to help you find love!"

I went back to glaring.

"But I didn't want to make guys fall for my body! I wanted you to help me find someone to make me happy!"

"But you did! You have feelings for Ikuto."

I blush at that. She does have a point… Ikuto was already up and watching me and my Character fight before smiling at me with his kind smile.

"And he has feelings for you too!"

I sigh and frown deeply.

"But… He also likes Amu."

I whisper, completely forgetting about Ikuto being here. He frowns deeply at this before disappearing out of the room through my window. Kiki watches him leave before floating over with a glare.

"Thanks to your big move Mai, now Ikuto has gone and ran out of the room!"

I gasp and turn around to see no Ikuto in the room and look over to my window. My heart cracked of hurting him. I walk over to the window, letting go of Mai at the same time while they watch me look out the window, wind now blowing through my hair as I did not noticed the new, hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Ikuto… I want to be with you."

I whisper, not noticing that he is nearby my window, listening to my every word and he makes a sad smile before running off to the other side of the roof and ran off from the house. Just then I heard a knock so I said 'Come in'. The person opens the door to look over to me and smiles. The person that is there is none other then my little sister, Yaya, and her Character, Pepe.

"Big sis, we gotta get going or else we'll be late!"

"Okay, I'll be out in a few."

I said, fake smiling at her with dry tears on my face. Yaya didn't notice the dry tears and close the door after she left with her Character. I soon got myself dress into my normal clothes and head on out with my Characters to the kitchen to see Yaya already eating while mom sits down next to dad with my baby brother. I smile before joining them.

Today has started, and I can't wait to see how it'll go with the others!

Later…

"About time guys!"

Me, Yaya and our Characters smile nervously at our best friends, Rima, Utau, and their Characters; Kusukusu, EL, and Ll. By the way, we're also in the mall.

"Sorry Utau."

I said, as Rima stares at me with those silent eyes of hers.

"Did something happen this morning?"

We all look at her and I couldn't help but form a deep red blush on my cheeks. Utau, Rima, Yaya, and their all their Characters stare at me with wide eyes. Utau then quickly understood and glares at me.

"Ikuto slept over, didn't he?"

I finally noticed my heart raced even faster then before.

"WHOA! So that's why you screamed!"

Yaya said out loud, blushing a while at what she is thinking.

"I didn't know you would do that."

Rima spoke, staring at me with her silent eyes still.

"What did you do to my big brother?"

"Nothing! He just slept over when I was already asleep!"

Utau stares into my eyes with fire, looking for an answer until she found what she is looking for and sighs deeply.

"I can't stay mad at you. Ikuto does like you so of course, he'll sleep over your house… Just as he does with Amu."

My eyes went wide. HE SLEEPS OVER AT AMU'S HOUSE TOO?!

"Anyways let's get going!"

"We don't have much time!"

Utau's Characters; El and Ll both said.

"But we don't have to rush. Amu's birth day is only about a few days away."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! IF WE DON'T GO SHOPPING AHEAD OF TIME, WE'LL NEVER FIND THE PERFECT GIFT FOR AMU!"

El shouted, making Ll flinch, since she right next to her. Luluu laughs at Ll's cruel fate, not looking at the devil Character's glare. With that said by El's shouting we quickly went to the first store that Amu might like and begin our shopping. Amu's birth day is next week and I can't wait to get her something. Over the time I've spent with her, she and the others have let me into their hearts and it change me from a rude, bully like, and loner character to a happy, kind, and caring character. I'll never forget the kindness they gave me.

Never again, will I hate the world around me.

Never again, will I cry over the cruel fate by others.

Never again, will I be alone.

A/N: Thought it'll be good if I had a whole chapter to Tira's younger self. I hope you like this chapter very much, guys!


	10. Chapter 10: Time Travel

Chapter 10: Time Travel.

Floating fast pass by a large, glowing with un-readable markings, stone, circler hole I look all around me.

"This is… Is-!"

"Amazing, yes?"

I look over to Sora with a wide smile.

"Yeah! I can't believe that I'm doing through this… I can't wait to find answers!"

I spoke; thinking about what is it that mom and dad were hiding from me all this time. I can't wait to see it all! I'll finally know the truth!

Flash Back…

"Are you sure you're ready for this Sosuke?"

Sora asks, seeing me pack some needed stuff inside my school bag. I just finish school for the day and I ran all the way home from there. I didn't wait for Shin or anyone else either.

"Yes! I need to do this!"

Sora nods his head in understanding. I then finish packing and look over to my Character.

"I'm ready."

With a nod from time Character, Sora puts his staff up into the air and it begins to glow bright in blue. A picture of a clock appears on the floor I'm standing on while my silver watch appears as well. It glows brighter and then I felt myself begin to float up into the air. My eyes went wide in surprise before the two of us both disappear into time and space.

End Of Flash Back…

"We're almost there!"

Sora said, so I look around myself before spotting a bright light ahead of us.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

As the light grew brighter while we continue trowds it, I couldn't help but feel a small pit of worry begin to grow inside me. I didn't listen to it and enter the light with Sora and found myself landing onto hard ground.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

We both cried but getting up in pain and look around us.

"This is… The past?"

I then begin to notice a building being built nearby and quickly found out what that building is for.

"That's the stake park club they're working on! We must be in the park…"

"We are in the year of 2012. Your mother age is 16 and your father's age is 14."

I look over to Sora with wide eyes.

"So mom and dad are around my age then… I never counted how many years of the age difference are of those two but now I know."

Before Sora could speak, something went flying into my face, causing me to fall down hard with another cry of pain. Sora stares at where I got hit at and turn around to see the thing come back for him and knock him down.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know-!"

"Hurry, it went this way!"

We both went eye wide in horror and was about to run when that quick thing came back for round 2 and knock Sora away from me, causing the Character to fly into someone. Sora quickly realizes that he flew into someone and gasps in more horror when he looks up to see who it is. I on the other hand, kept on getting hit, trying to defend myself with my arms. Before the thing could do another powerful attack on me, someone came and attack the thing, making it slow down so I could get a better look at it. My eyes went wide again.

"It's one of those damn X-Eggs!"

My thoughts scream and before I could get up to beat that X-Egg up, someone took their hand out to me. I look up slowly to see who the person is and my heart begin to beat faster then ever. In front of me is none other then…

"…D-dad?!"

My thoughts scream again as the said man; Hotori Tadase stood there before me with a small smile.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't believe this shit! Just then two more people join us to see me and Tadase. I quickly noticed that one of them looks almost like Shin! This is… Shin's dad?! Sora quickly flew over and hid behind my shoulder in fear. I knew why but try to keep it all cool as I took dads- I mean younger dads- no, Tadase's hand while he help me stand up.

"Are you alright there?"

I look over to a boy with green eyes, light brown hair, and tan skin.

"Um, yeah."

I noticed that Shin's soon-to-be-dad looks at me carefully. Please don't tell me he knows who I am! Is it possible for him to know who I am?

"What's your name?"

The boy with the light brown hair asks.

"Oh, my name is Ho- Sosuke."

I quickly cover my last name. Shin's dad noticed this and begins to cross arms. The other two made faces at this.

"Ho?"

"Sosuke?"

They both look at each other before trying to hold in their laughs while their Characters look at us closely. I back away a little bit.

"You must be new around here."

I look over at this king Character. My eyes went wide. Character's… SHUGO CHARACTERS?! They… THIS IS THE SERECT MOM AND DAD KEPT FROM ME?! I then remember about mom and dad's almost hint when we were on our way to Xion's house.

Flash Back…

"So dad…"

I started, looking over to see that dad is driving the car.

"Who are your old friends that we're going to see anyways?"

I ask him, hearing mom giggle with a now warm smile. Dad smile as well and answers me.

"Your mother and I knew them when we were younger. We had many adventures together."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Like what kind of adventures?"

Mom answer that quickly before dad could.

"Oh, just what every kid around your age would do. Hang out, go to the beach, clamping… Ya know, stuff like that."

Mom's eyes said otherwise.

End Of Flash Back…

"Where are you from?"

A spots Character asks. I look at the being before answering.

"Um… I live here… Will not like here, here but I'm from around here."

I begin to laugh a little, having two of the owners of their Characters smile at us while the third one continues to stare at me in thought. The light brown hair boy points a finger at himself with a grin.

"My name is Kukai and this is my Shugo Chara, Daichi."

Dad then spoke up.

"I am Tadase and this is my Character, Kiseki."

I nod my head at him before looking over Shin's dad. He continues to stare at me before speaking.

"Nagihiko. And this is Rhythm and Temari."

I stare at the girl Character in shock. Nagihiko notice this and walks right into my face.

"Do we have a problem here?"

I gulp and back away.

"N-no, sir!"

Tadase and Kukai blink at Nagihiko's actions before shrugging their shoulders. Tadase then pick up the X-Egg from the ground since he knock it out.

"We better free this X-Egg."

We look over to him. Kukai, Nagihiko and their Characters nod their heads yes before backing away, taking me and Sora with them. I then notice dad holding a staff with a crown on top of his head as he holds up the X-Egg and points his staff to it and within a small beam of light hitting the egg, it begins to lose its dark form with the X on it as it disappears into the light. I stare at where it once was in amazement. How did he do that?

"You're lucky you can use your heart into freeing them. We can't do that yet."

Tadase smiles at his friends.

"It's all thanks to Amu and Tira's twin locks."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Twin locks?"

Wait, did he say moms name?! And… Amu? OH! He is talking about Xion's mother?!

"Oh yeah, you must be a new owner. We don't have a lot of time though but we could take you to someone who does."

Tadase spoke, smiling at me. He turns his head to his friends.

"I'll take Sosuke to the First King."

I made a confused face. First King…? They nod their nods at their friend before turning around to walk off together with their Characters by their side. Tadase turns over to me and begins to walk with me and Sora following us. It was quiet but before I knew it, we somehow got from the park to the forest I don't know of. I look around in confusion.

"Did you get us lost?"

"Nope. We're already here."

I gave him another confused look before looking up to where he is looking at and gasps out loud. I did not see this old close down building before! I stare at it before Tadase spoke to me and Sora.

"Go inside, ask to speak to a man name Tsukasa and ask him questions about what Shugo Chara's are and what they do."

Tadase smiles at me one more time before turning around and begins running off to catch up with his friends. I watch him leave before looking back over to the building and begin walking.

"Sosuke…?"

"Yes?"

I answer Sora, who is still worry.

"We have to go back in our time to stop our past self's from entering this time line."

"We should be safe. They didn't seem to notice that I'm from the future."

"But Nagihiko noticed something."

I stop myself from opening the front doors to look at Sora.

"And if he does know something we could always change it, right?"

Sora frowns deeply before nodding his head slowly.

"I guess…"

With that, we enter the building and look around to see many rows of old and dirty looking seats in front of a large and never used again stage. I look at it for a while, not noticing the new person next to me.

"Hello there."

"AH!"

We both jump away from the man in surprised. He smiles at us while I grew more surprised. HE F**KING LOOKS LIKE DAD!

"Um, are you Tsukasa?"

Sora spoke before I could come back from my now state of shock. Tsukasa looks at my Character and smiles.

"Yes, I am."

I then came out of my shock state.

"Good. Tadase said that-!"

"I know why you're here."

I stop and stare him. I watch him take an old kids book from out of nowhere and hands it to me.

"Here, read this."

I gave him a raise eyebrow before taking the book and read the title.

"The Heart's Egg?"

Tsukasa sits down with a cup of tea that I didn't notice he had, so I join him and open the book to the first page and begin to read it.

"All children hold an egg in their heart…

An egg that cannot be seen with your eyes."

I notice the next pages were ripped but put back together inside the book. I didn't question it through and turn to the next page.

"The lost Egg went on a journey. To find its owner. But the journey was long, hard, and lonely…

'Maybe I'll stay lost. But… If I give up… Someone's heart would be empty.'"

I made a face. Um, the hell is this? I continue to read the last pages left.

"The Egg wipes its tears and stands up. And then…

It continues its journey and found the person with an empty heart."

I stop reading that last sentence to look up at Tsukasa who spoke the same sentence as in the book. He smiles wide at me.

"The Egg ran right over to the person with an empty heart and said:

'Are you the one I have been looking for?'

The person turns to the Egg and smiles at the Egg.

'Yes, I am the one.'

The Egg smiles back at his newly found friend and join him inside his heart, feeling the joy and love of never being alone again."

I didn't have to read the last page because of Tsukasa saying it out loud while I silently read along the book. It's weird that he already knows the sentences in the book. I wasn't sure what the book meant though. What is he getting at? Sora didn't seem to understand it either because he too had on a confused face. The older man chuckles a little before speaking.

"Keep the book."

I stare at him with wide eyes.

"You might need it again."

Before I could ask him why, I felt my body and Sora's as we both glow bright and begin to float into the air. Tsukasa watches us with a warm smile before we both went back to our time with the book.

A/N: The going through time will happen again soon, guys! Just need to come up with more ideas after my next idea. See you all soon!


	11. Chapter 11: The Heart's Dream

A/N: I forgot to add the character profiles in the last two chapters! Damn it! Also sorry for the really late update! I'm working on two stories!

Character Info:

Name: Fujisaki, Haruhi.

Age: 13.

Story: Haruhi is the most beautiful girl in Sosuke's eyes. He really likes her but doesn't realize how much he likes her nor will he ever have the guts to tell her how he feels about her. Haruhi is also the twin little sister to Shin and also has long black hair as well as her brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: The Heart's Dream.

With Tadase…

Taking a quick sip of his coffee, he glares while reading the newspaper. It was just another normal day of work, school, and other things. Tadase continues to read before putting his paper down to see whom is coming down from upstairs. He smiles when he sees his lovely wife and his daughter, Ino, walking down the stairs.

"Morning, love."

Tira greeted me while placing a kiss on my cheek before putting Ino down into her baby chair for breakfast as I went back to glaring/ reading the newspaper. Tira started to make breakfast before Sosuke would get up for school. After a while, Tira finally noticed my glare and raise an eyebrow. She didn't question it at first before growing very annoy with me and stops cooking by turning off the stove and walks over from behind me and wraps her arms around my body.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't answer at first so she continues by putting her cheek onto mine.

"Honey, if there's something going on at work, I'm sure we can work it out."

I sigh before putting the newspaper down and put my hands onto my face. Tira then grew worry of me and held me tighter while Ino giggles at us.

"What's wrong?"

She asks again so I slowly look over to her with a deep frown.

"Remember the day when you went shopping with the girls for Amu's birth day?"

Tira made a face but answers anyways.

"Yeah but there was more then one time we went shopping, Tadase…"

"… Will I mean the first time you went shopping for her birth day."

She made a thoughtful look before answering again.

"Kind of… It was a long time ago… What about it?"

I sigh again before looking up at my wife.

"I met this boy…"

She raises another eyebrow in question now.

"And I can't shake this feeling that I know him longer then the first day I've ran into him."

With Sosuke…

I got right out of bed when my alarm clock went off for the day. Sora too, woke up as well and yawns.

"Morning, Sosuke…"

"Morning…"

I said, looking over to one of my large pillows on the dresser with Sora's Egg on top. I watch the Character poke his head out of his Egg before flying out of it. I then got out of my bed as Sora looks the other way because I am in my boxers and I begin to get ready for the day. That whole time travel wore me and Sora out last night… Once I finish getting dress I head right on out to the kitchen with Sora behind me to see dad staring at me with questioning eyes. I gave him a odd look before sitting down as Ino watches me.

"Morning son."

Mom greeted, putting down some plates of food as she kisses my head. I look at her with a small smile. I'm not a big fan of mom kissing me…

"Morning mom."

I then look over to dad as he continues to read the newspaper. This is odd… He always greets me in the morning too. Maybe work has been getting to him again? Mom glares at dad for not greeting me but he only continues to read the newspaper. I frown at dad before getting myself something to eat.

Later At School, During Lunch…

"What did you get for lunch, Sosuke?"

Toby asks, smiling at me. Today Toby's hat is a Gir's hat from some old show call Invader ZIM show that used to be on in some other country. I don't know what this show is nor will I ever care.

"Sosuke!"

Toby whine, getting me to sigh. Why can't he grow up?

"White rice with cook salmon fish and steamed carrots."

Toby looks over me to see my lunch and takes a smell of the good looking food. I push him away with a annoy look on my face. Why did he have to be my cousin? WHY!? I then remember about something else and move my eyes over to the person in front of me at the table we're sitting at.

"By the way… Why are you sitting with us!? I thought you didn't like us!"

I yell at Xion, who is eating a piece of cooked chicken. After she finishes her bite, she gives me a glare which Toby and I flinch at.

"If I recall, you said you'll be my friend."

I frown at her words when I remember about that day I save her with Sora's help. Speaking of Sora… He was looking at Toby's hat but my cousin didn't seem to notice the Character but he kept on looking around in confusion every now and then. I didn't even notice that Xion was looking at the Character with a strange look every now and then too but didn't say anything. I sigh at Xion who continue to eat without another word.

"Right… Sorry."

She only nods her head at me. I was going to eat some more after waiting for a minute for Xion to reply when a letter appear in my face. I blink a few times before looking up to see Shin and his Character, Zon, both smiling down at me.

"What's this?"

Shin didn't answer right away as he, his Character sat down next to Xion. He gave the bully girl a questioning look before handing the letter back over to me again. I took it but didn't open it.

"What's with the letter, Shin?"

Sora came looking over to the two and flew over to Zon and the two Characters begin to talk while Shin smiles.

"Read the letter and you'll see."

Xion and Toby both look over to the letter in question. I wasn't sure if this is just some joke but I open it anyways and begin to read it in thought. Sora flies over to me to read it as well.

"Dear Sosuke…

You are invited to a secret meeting at the school's garden green house after school.

Please let us know when you can visit us."

Not even a name from whom… I noticed that this isn't Shin's hand writing either. I didn't question it and gave Shin a look. He already started eating.

"So what's your answer?"

Xion and Toby both look at each other in question before looking at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why couldn't you just have asked instead of sending me this letter?"

Xion and Toby both started thinking the same thing and went pale.

"Because I knew Toby would want to get into it."

Toby blushes at the thought before moving away from me a little for some unknown reason while Xion stare at us with wide eyes.

"Hmm… Good point but I still don't get what this has to do with me…"

Toby stops blushing and blinks in confusion as Xion did the same. Shin takes a sip of his drink and gives me a serious look on his face.

"You still want know more about Sora right?"

Xion and Toby continue to blink in even more confusion. I frown and look down at my food in thought. It might help me… That book didn't help me at all…

"I guess it's better then nothing."

Shin smiles again before speaking.

"Then head right on over to the area the letter told you about. You do know where it's at right?"

I nod my head after some thought and begin to eat again while Xion and Toby look at each other in thought before looking at me and Shin.

"What are you two talking about?"

Toby asks before Xion could. We look at them.

"Don't worry about it."

Shin put on one of his smiles at them before going back to eating. The two then turn their heads onto to me for an answer but I only shrug my shoulders at them and went back to eating.

Later, After School…

I stare at this glass green house in thought. Sora stood by my side, sitting onto my shoulder, looking at my face in thought.

"Are you going to go in any time soon?"

I sigh at the Character's question.

"I want to but… This is just crazy!"

He blinks at my answer before flying off of my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"It has only been a few days since you came along and I'm dealing with… WITH THIS CRAP!"

Sora sighs at me before flying trowds the doors.

"Come on! Shin and the others won't wait forever you know!"

I stare at the Character of time before nodding my head and begin over to the front doors and place my hands onto both handles before opening the door to feel a warm breeze from the inside come and hit my and Sora's forms. We then close the doors behind us and walk deeper into the building until we found the group who would help me out but stop in my tracks when it only turns out to only be…

"Haruhi!?"

And Shin… And their Characters! That's right, I said their Characters! I stare with eyes wide when I saw the two. Sora seemed surprise as well.

"Welcome Sosuke and Sora."

Shin greeted as him and his twin sister were sitting down onto white chairs around a large white and glass top table with a tea set and brownies for sneaks.

"Please take a seat."

Haruhi said to me, I blush a little while Shin glares at me a as I didn't noticed his glare. I slowly sat down in front of the two as I look over to a girl like Character who is floating next to Haruhi.

The girl like Character is in a light yellow long dress with yellow shoes and white leg stockings. Her hair is in a pink bun with bangs covering her forehead and has a light purple unknown flower in her hair. Her eyes are a gold brown color as her skin is white.

"It's great to have another Character owner around here. There's not many like their used to be…"

I look over to Haruhi in question.

"What do you mean?"

I ask while Sora took a brownie and begins to nibble on it.

"Before we were born, many others had Character's around the world."

Shin answers with a small frown. I frown a little myself. Something bad must have happen if he's frowning about it…

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Haruhi then frown at my sentence a little herself.

"Only few held onto their dreams… As time goes on, they move on and forget the dreams… That is normal for them to happen but what isn't really normal is that the kids around the world are losing their dreams and therefore a Character isn't born."

Sora looks at me in worry while I frown more. That's kind of sad…

"So in other words it's rare for someone to have a Character be born from their owner's hearts now…"

They nod their heads at me.

"It was like this before when we weren't born but the Guardians before us and before those Guardians, they always seem to help others and bring out the dreams and goodness in other people… But now that there are only two of us we can't do much to help anyone out. They just continue to push us away."

Shin spoke, frowning much deeper now. Haruhi then makes coughing sounds.

"Anyways…"

Shin looks over to her with his frown still on.

"As Shin have told you before, I'm sure, you want answers and we just so happen to have them."

I watch the four in thought.

"Zuki."

I look over to that girl Character.

"Please bring us the book."

Book? They don't mean that book that guy gave me, do they? Zuki smiles and nods her head before going into Haruhi's school bag and brings out the said book. I sigh and spoke up to them.

"I kind of already know that book…"

The four of them blink at me.

"Sora told me some things so I'm sure the book has the same thing he told me about."

Zuki stops taking the book trowds Haruhi and puts it down onto the table instead of taking it too her.

"Of course…"

"The Character would know about some of that stuff, huh?"

Zon and Shin spoke in a tone that means they think I'm hiding something. I kept my cool though.

"Yup… But I don't really get the main idea for the Character to help out their owner."

"Will what part is it that you do not understand?"

Shin asks in wonder while Haruhi takes a brownie and bits a small part.

"For starters, they help them out for their dreams, right?"

They nod their heads yes.

"Why do they do that if all they can do is make you act different?"

The twins smile at us.

"They help you by putting what they feel into you. That is why they call it a Character Change."

Character… Change? Does he mean when Sora puts that silver watch on me when I saved Xion from killing herself and from going back in time?

"So what you're saying is…"

I begin, thinking in thought.

"This 'Character Change' is a way to help me feel my dream come true?"

They nod their heads at the same time. Twins… I then thought about my dream and frown deeply, causing everyone but Sora to stare in worry.

"Sora… He was born because I wanted to…"

I stop myself when I realized that they'll might think that I and Sora going back in time is a bad thing. They seemed to know what I was about to say and spoke.

"We don't know what your dream is…"

Haruhi begins.

"But we now we think we have an idea at what you're getting at. Your dream isn't a future wise dream. It's a now dream."

I nod my head yes. In a sense, they are right.

"It's no big deal. I have the same thing as well."

I look at Shin in confusion.

"Remember when I said that I wanted to keep my friends and family safe?"

I nod my head yes.

"That is a now dream. Haruhi's dream though…"

"Is a future wise dream."

She finished as I look over to her in wonder. Before I could ask what she dream is, Shin spoke up to me again.

"Anyways, that is what a Character's job is… We like to call it a part of the heart's dream."

I stare at them with wide eyes.

"We would like people to make their dreams come true. So when we found out about what Characters do, we soon found out about what the Guardians do. They protect and help the people around them to open their hearts to their dreams and make them come true."

Haruhi said, finishing her brownie as I give them a questioning look. I feel like they are going to ask me something big…

"And since you just so happen to have a Character yourself…"

Shin begins, taking a sip of his tea before giving me one of his smiles again.

"We would want you…"

"To become our newest Guardian."


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts Of Wisdom

A/N:

Character Info:

Character Name: Zuki.

Owner: Fujisaki, Haruhi.

Story: Zuki is the first female Character in the story. Her powers are unknown but she seems to be very girly because of her looks. Her powers will be shown in due time…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Thoughts Of Wisdom.

I stare at the four in surprised. What… What should I do? What should I say!? They smile at me, making me feel even more uncomfortable then before. Sora noticed the panic from within him and was about to speak to my friends when I beat him to it.

"I…"

They all stare at me now.

"I… N-no!'

The twins stare at him with wide eyes.

"I can't… Sorry, guys."

I look up with a sad smile.

"I don't really want to be a part of this…"

I then stood up and ran right on out of the green house with Sora behind me. Shin stares at where I was last seen while his little sister looks at her older brother.

"Shin?"

"Yes?"

She forms a small smile.

"Give him time... He just became a Shugo Chara owner after all."

He thought about it before nodding his head in understanding.

"Will since that is all clear up, let's get home or else mother and father will not be pleased."

"Of course."

Haruhi agrees, getting up as well.

"After all father will be displeased with our dance practice if not being done today."

She winks at her older brother who went a little pale at the thought and sighs in defeat before the two leave the building with their Characters behind them. I continue to run all the way home with Sora following close behind me.

"Sosuke!"

He calls out but I didn't listen as I continue to park through the park and came to a stop, panting before I took a seat on a wooden bunch and try to catch my breath.

"Sosuke…?"

Sora calls out as I look down with panting sounds as I try to calm down.

"What's gotten into me? It's just Shin and Haruhi for crying out loud!"

I whisper as Sora frowns and sits onto my shoulder, using his small hand to pat my shoulder at the same time.

"What should I do…? What should I say to them when I see them again?"

Sora wasn't sure what to say so instead someone else answer him.

"It's simple. You go talk to them."

I blink in question before noticing a tall adult man sitting next to me so I jump up in surprise and let out a small yelp before getting a good look at this guy and frown. It's just some old dude with dark blue hair and eyes in working clothes… Wait those eyes…! I've seen them somewhere before… The unknown man smirks before looking up at the blue sky.

"It's never a bad thing. You just ran away because you didn't know how to react trowds it."

I blink and stare at him in shock. Was he listening this whole time…? And why didn't I notice this guy when I sat down!?

"Um… Do I know you…?"

I ask him, getting the adult to look over with his smirk.

"No, you don't. It's the same with me too though. I just thought a nice walk would do me some good is all… But I then found you sitting there with a frown and I couldn't help but noticed that it is something really important."

I pale a little. Is this guy…?

"No, I'm not a kidnapper or any of the sorts. I'm just a normal dad who is lost in a sea of thoughts."

I went back to staring as Sora came hiding out from behind me and pokes his head to look at the adult. The man noticed Sora and smirks wider.

"Oh… I think I know what the problem is now, yes?"

I didn't notice that he spotted my Character.

"H-huh?"

He stands up and walks over to me and my Character.

"You are put into a situation where you don't know what to say. Your friends want you to join them in some kind of a group, right?"

My eyes went wide as well as Sora's did so he hid behind me again.

"Don't worry about it. Things will work out in the end."

He begins to walk away with his hands in his pockets when I call out for him.

"Wait!"

He stops but doesn't turn around to me.

"Why are you trying to help someone you don't know? I mean… It's so unlike adults to do that…"

The man finally turns his head and smiles at me.

"There's nothing wrong with being different, ya know. I am who I am and you are who you are… if you're scared because of joining something; you could always leave if there's something you don't like. You're scared because of what will happen. You don't know what to feel because this is your first time. No one is going to force you to join anything."

I stare at the man with wide eyes. How…? What!?

"When I was younger…"

He begins, looking back up at the sky with a smile.

"I was forced to do things I didn't want too… I hurt close friends and loved ones. I'm guess I'm just lucky to be here with them still. I didn't get the chance to pick what side I wanted… In the end, after I was free from that old life, I had to make a new one and make a choice of my own."

He stops for a moment so I ask him:

"And what was it?"

He smirks at the sky.

"I was giving a choice to live my life the with my family with freedom or… Go off in an adventure to find someone I needed back into my life. I join the adventure and now that I have found him, I came back and started another chapter in my life."

The two of us continue to stare at the older man.

"The choices you make in life are up to you. There will be risks but things are worth it if you just give it a try. Don't just stand around and waste your life. Make choices and fight against the risks. If you chose to do nothing then you have nothing to gain but lose all."

And with that the man begins to walk away. I didn't know what to think at first so I shout over to him.

"HEY!"

He stops to look at me with his smile.

"What's your name!?"

He chuckles at my question before answering.

"Tsukiyomi, Ikuto."

Later…

"Master Shin!"

Shin looks up from his homework.

"Yeah?"

The family's maid, Abby comes walking over to him after knocking the door of his room.

"You have a call from Hotori, Sosuke."

Shin gets up, thanked Abby, before walking over to the phone in the hall way and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Shin smiles on his end.

"What's up?"

Sosuke seemed to hesitate before answering him.

"I was thinking about that offer you and your sister were giving…"

"Oh? What about it?"

"… Is it too late to take the offer?"

Shin chuckles before answering.

"The offer is still up. I take it you want to join?"

Sosuke didn't say anything yet until speaking.

"Yeah…"

My smile turns into a smirk now.

"See you at school tomorrow then! See ya Sosuke."

"… Yeah, see ya."

I hang up the phone and walk over to the dance room in our manor house. I knock once before entering to see my sister dancing and is being taught by our father. Mother is in the kitchen with Abby, making dinner.

"Haruhi."

I call over, getting my sister and father to look over. Haruhi asks for a five minute break and father nods his head yes before running over to me.

"What is it?"

I smile wider at her.

"Sosuke's in."

Haruhi smiles at the news.

A/N: See you all soon!


	13. Chapter 13: The Role Of The Jack Chair

A/N: Hey guys. I hope people are still reading this story… I'm starting to feel like no one is reading the story much anymore. Let me know if you're still there and reading, please!

Character Info:

Name: Sanjo, Toby.

Age: 10.

Story: Toby is a strange child is just so happens to be Sosuke's cousin by his mom's side of the family because of her little sister, Yaya Sango. Toby acts like Yaya in many different ways but he has his father, Kairi Sango smarts. That's why he's in the same class as Sosuke and Shin. NOTE: Toby has no Shugo Chara but he sometimes gets the feeling that something else is floating nearby him… Also he likes to wear a different anime hat every day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Role Of The Jack Chair.

"Xion, you up there?"

Xion sighs before getting up from her home work in her bed room before opening the door to reply back.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Guess who's here!"

Xion blinks in question before her eyes went wide in realizing what her mother is talking about before she ran down the stairs to see…

"Dad!"

With Sosuke…

I yawn, rubbing my eyes as my alarm clock went off once again. I turn it off as Sora pokes his head out of his Egg at the same time.

"Morning, Sosuke…"

"Good morning…."

Like I have done before, I begin to get dress for the day as Sora looks away. When I got down the table in the kitchen, dad wasn't there.

"Huh?"

"Morning, sweetie."

Mom greeted me as Ino looks trowds me.

"Morning…"

I took a seat as mom puts down some plates of food. I look around some more.

"Where's dad?"

Mom took a moment to look over to me before turning away with a hidden frown.

"Your father had an emergency this morning… He left to go help another family..."

I frown at this.

"Which family is it this time?"

"Hawkins…"

Mom didn't say anymore... I didn't need to hear anymore. Mom always get upset when dad gets calls from other families he has help in the past. She worries about him because of that. Some of the families he helps end up with a lot of problems… It could be very dangerous.

"Mom, he'll be okay."

I told her as she puts away dad's empty plate. She nods her head but doesn't say a word. I sigh before getting something to eat and head on over to school.

At School…

"So today's the big day!"

Shin said, using his first sentence to me as a greeting me. I roll my eyes.

"And what day would that be…?"

Shin frowns at me.

"You know very well what today is!"

"Yeah? And what day would that be?"

The two of us jump in surprised of Toby's voice as we quickly over to the boy while he looks at us carefully. Today his hat is a neko kitty cat.

"N-nothing!"

Shin started, trying to keep his cool.

"It's just something boring."

I look away until I spotted a smiling Xion turning down the hall to her class room. I stare at her. This is the first time I have ever saw Xion smile... Something good must have happen this morning.

"Hey, Sosuke!"

I turn my head to see a pouting Toby.

"Why you no listen to me!?"

I blink at his question as he gets in front of Shin. Shin sighs before moving Toby out of the way.

"He asks if you want to come over to his birth day party next weekend."

I blink again before staring at my cousin with an annoyed look on my face.

"Are you really asking me this? Did you forget I'm your cousin? I don't have a choice in going…"

Toby smiles wide before wrapping an arm around me.

"GREAT! I CAN'T WAIT!"

The school bell then rings so the odd child lets go and begins running off to the same class room we are heading too.

"This is just insane."

"He's your cousin."

"I know."

The two of us stare at where Toby ran off too before walking after him.

After School…

I stare up at the glass green house before looking over to see if Sora is ready.

"You ready?"

"Of course."

I sigh before opening the door as I felt the harm air hit us. We soon found the twins and their Characters around the table as I sat down with them.

"Hello."

I greeted as they smile back at me.

"Welcome, Sosuke."

"Glad to see you didn't get lost."

I blush at Haruhi greeting before it went away as I glare at Shin's greeting.

"So… What am I going to do?"

I ask after a moment of silence.

"We're going to go out X Egg hunting."

"Oh…"

I look down at the table with a frown when I started wondering something.

"How is an X Egg born?"

They look at me with a blank looks.

"It's simple really..."

Shin started, hand on his cheek as his elbow stands onto the table.

"If the person isn't happy and continues to think bad about themselves their Shugo Chara Egg will turn into an X Egg."

Haruhi finishes. I gulp at the thought.

"What if the Egg is inside the heart?"

"The same thing."

I frown at the answer as they stand up and started packing their things before heading out the door with me and Sora behind him. When we started walking down a side walk, I look around in question. This is the market side of town… I knew it was close to school but I didn't think we would get there in only a few minutes.

"Why are we heading to the market?"

Zuki turns her head to me.

"Because lately the X Eggs are appearing nearby the market street lately."

I nod my head at the Character before appearing there with them.

With Xion…

I am on my way home. I had to past the market nearby in order to get there. This morning dad finally came home from work. I missed dad and I hate it when he always goes to work. I couldn't stop smiling at all during school. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't talk to anyone even when they kept on asking why I am so happy. I didn't care. I'm just so damn happy to have dad back-!

Ring, ring, ring!

I took out my cell phone with my smile as I read who is calling me. I jump in joy when it said dad's cell phone and answer it right away.

"Hi dad!"

Dad didn't answer so I blink a few times.

"Dad…?"

He didn't answer yet so I started to grow worry. Just then he answers.

"Hey, kiddo…"

I smile again at the sound of his voice, not noticing the tone in it though.

"Hey! I was thinking we could make your famous fish dish for dinner tonight when I finish my home-!"

"That's something I want to talk about…"

I stop in my tracks, heart now bounding on my rip cage as I start to get scared.

"What… What do you mean, dad?"

Dad sighs on the other end.

"… Work call me again…"

Tears started to build inside my eyes.

"N-no!"

I shouted in the phone. Dad didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm so sorry-!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

I scream into the phone.

"YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME AND MOM! I HATE YOU!"

I hang up the phone and fell down onto my knees, now crying. I continue to cry when I heard a voice from behind me.

"X-Xion?"

I stop crying for a moment as I slowly turn my head over to see Sosuke and his friends.

"S-Sosuke…?"

I whisper but then I felt something unknown inside my heart and I scream out in pain as a dark glowing wind came around me as my Egg inside my school bag begins to glow dark, appearing out of my bag as a black X appears on it. Sosuke and his friends gasp.

"An X Egg!?"


	14. Chapter 14: The Pain Inside

A/N:

Character Info:

Name: Sanjo, Yaya.

Age: Unknown.

Story: Yaya used to be the role of the Ace Chair when she was a child with Tira, Amu, Tadase, Kairi and the others. She hasn't change much but she is a great mother… She just spoils her only child Toby a little too much…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!, only my OC's and their roles in the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Pain Inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Xion continues to scream out in pain as dark winds begin to take her. I didn't know how or why but I found myself running trowds her.

"Xion!"

I cried out and was about to reach her when the dark winds push me back as the X Egg begins to crack open.

"Sosuke!"

"The X Egg!"

The twins call out as I look up to see the said Egg and gasps. The X Egg pushes me away as Xion continues to scream in pain until the X Egg finally hatch, showing the black- dark Character with the X on it as it chuckles evilly. Just as it hatched Xion's whole form gets taken into the dark winds. I didn't know what to do or say, I once again found myself trying to save her when I felt something slap me across the face and I fell right back down.

"Sosuke!"

My friends and their Characters call out as Sora flies over to me in worry.

"Are you okay?"

I rub my face in pain, getting up.

"Yeah… Though I could have sworn that Xion slap me across the face…!"

Just as I said that the dark winds around Xion disappear and when we saw her again, she didn't look the same anymore. Her eyes looked darker then before, her pink hair even looked darker as well. But that wasn't the least of our problems… Xion, she has a strong darkness around her body!

"X-Xion?"

SLAP!

She came out of nowhere and hits me across the back of my head. Hard. I fell forward down onto my knees as Shin was about to move to help me when Xion came up to him fast and punch him in the guts.

"Shin!"

Haruhi cried and was about to hit Xion when the said girl gets knock away as well!

"Haruhi!"

We all call out in fear as Shin gets up in anger and looks over to Zon. With one look from his Character, the two nod at each other.

"Character Change!"

Shin shouted out as his shield appears in his hands. He knocks Xion away as she falls down onto the ground as the rest of us now have enough time to get up. Haruhi looks over to Zuki with a frown before nodding at her. Zuki nods her head back at her.

"Character Change!"

I look over to see Haruhi doing a Character Change as a now long gold and pink staff with a red rose on top appears as a red rose hair pin appears into her pony tail. She points her staff at Xion and calls out a attack.

"Prison Rose!"

A large rose appears from the ground and wraps around Xion's body and the X Character as I went face pale.

"Xion!"

I call out about to run over when Shin and Zon got into our way.

"Don't come any closer!"

"W-why!?"

Shin looks over to me with a serious and rage full glare at me.

"Haruhi isn't trying to kill her and the X Character. Her Character is joy and she can make the X Characters and their owners become happy instead of being angry."

I stare at Haruhi as she continues to use her power on the two.

"How is she helping them out exactly?"

"Their inside a large rose."

"Yeah…"

"The air inside the rose is what helps them turn from angry to joyful."

I gasp in amazement. Haruhi… She has a great power. Just as I thought that, Haruhi begins grunting in pain.

"She's… She's trying to break free… She must have figure out what is happening to her-!"

Xion breaks free out of the free, causing the girl's powers to come back at her with force and knock her down onto the ground. Shin runs over to use his shield to cover her as I stare at Xion with fear in my eyes.

"Xion!"

I call out, getting her to glare over to me.

"P-please calm down! Whatever it is we'll talk about-!"

I scream in pain as she comes at me fast once again and hit me as I flew back a little and hit the ground.

"Sosuke!"

My friends call out and were about to attack when Xion knocks them away. I get right back up as Sora looks over to me.

"We have to Character Change too!"

I frown at my Character's words before nodding my head in agreeing.

"Character Change!"

I call out as the silver watch appears onto my wrist and I put my hand to her when she tries to attack me again but I used my added power and hold onto her from attacking me again.

"XION!"

I shouted out, but she didn't respond to it.

"Enough with this! We're friends, aren't we!?"

That made the girl eyes goes wide.

"Friends tell their friends what is wrong! You always had the chance!"

The X Character started to groan in pain as I continue to try to knock her out of the X Character's mind control.

"We care about you! We want to help you!"

Haruhi took this chance to capture the X Character with summoning another Prison Rose.

"You have to trust us! Trust me!"

My eyes went wide when I started to see tears building up in her eyes and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and tell her it okay… I did just that as Xion tries to get away while the X on the Character starts coming off.

"Please… Tell us what happen. We'll help you!"

Xion begins to sob as the darkness around her starts disappearing.

"Sos… Uke…"

I held her tighter in worry. What has gotten into me…?

"Why… W-why… Does… He always… L-leave me…?"

Just as the X came off and the darkness around her disappears, she begins to cry in my arms. The large rose disappears once Haruhi and Zuki made sure it was okay as Shin put his guard down. Everyone frowns in silence at the view before them.

"He… He always goes to work! He never has time to hang out with me!"

She grabs hold of my shirt. I wanted to say something… Anything to help her out!

"Your father… You're talking about your father aren't you?"

She nods her head in pain and sadness.

"He loves music… More then mom… And I…"

"…"

I wasn't sure what to say to that so I said something that I could only think of.

"Have you ever talked to him…?"

That made her stop her crying for a moment before shaking her head.

"He never has time to talk to me… About anything and everything."

I frown deeply.

"You need to talk to him… Let all of your anger and tears out on him…"

She continues to make sob sounds.

"If… If you need any help with talking to him, then I'll come with you and help. Are you okay with that?"

Xion thought about it before nodding her head and looks up at me as I let her go with a small smile. I then wipe her tears away, causing her to blush. I didn't notice it though as I gave her a serious look as the others watch in surprised.

"You're my friend Xion. I care about you. If anything bad happens just come to your friends, okay?"

Xion slowly nods her head. Later, I begin walking her home with the others following behind us in thoughts, not in their Character Change anymore as well as the same for me. Xion looks at her Egg with a thought. Her Character went inside to get some rest after being force out of the Egg as an X Character... When we came over to her house, she looks at all of us before looking at me last with another blush onto her cheeks.

"T-thank you…"

She looks down.

"From now on, I'll come to you guys… If that's okay…"

We smile at her before nodding our heads. With that, she turns around and begins walking into her house as we started going back home ourselves without a word.

With Xion…

Xion closes the door with a smile as she continues to blush at her thoughts as Amu comes walking into the room with a deep frown before noticing the smile and blush on her daughter's face.

"Xion?"

Xion didn't answer and ran right on up the stairs as Amu continues to call after her. Amu blinks in confusion before going trowds the front door and pokes her head outside to see no one there and shrug her shoulders.

"I wonder what has gotten into her…"

A/N: Let me know if you guys are still there by reviewing or something. See you all next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Read Author Note Please

A/N:

Hey readers…

I'm sorry to say this but I am done with this story.

There's still a chance I will make a few chapters every now and then though…

Mostly because I feel like doing it, hoping there's more then two readers out there.

Also I feel like crap because I'm writing two stories at once and I feel like I can't handle this anymore…

My other story Black Butler: Cold Heart, I feel like people are into that story more then this one.

If people still want this story to be updated, I would either need a lot of reviews to help me get back into it.

Truth be told, I rather work on my Black Butler story more then this so I hope you understand.

That story has been getting more reviews and etc so I feel loved for writing it.

Also making up ideas for this story is really hard to do.

I don't know what to do with this story in the future but if I feel like in the mood to work on it again, then I'll work on it till I'm not enjoying it again.

I know this sucks but at least I'm telling you all that this story is either on hold or will never be work on again.

Sorry, again.

Jet Girl.

PS: Don't flame please. :(


End file.
